Angel wings
by Lady Myuu
Summary: *finished* this is the last chapter people! Its LONG! anyway. I am not going to say anyting about it here. I dare you to read the whole story new people! ^_^ R
1. Default Chapter

Angel fanfic  
  
Forget Love, Hope and joy. The world is not a place for that. It's a place to rule.  
  
~ Master Kiko  
  
My life changed in a blink of an eye a flash of light, being ripped taking away, and nothing given back. I had Love and Joy. But now all I am is something to rule and controlled. Who am I? I am what I am.  
  
A men and a woman watch as what they made as what they had created was being used to kill, as what they had was no longer there baby but a monster.  
  
"What did you do to her!" yelled the woman, her blue eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You said you wanted us to save her," answered a dark man, an evil smile on his face.  
  
"You never said this," yelled the other man holding the woman so she would not faint.  
  
'Papa?' echoed a voice thru the room.  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER!" He yelled. The women burst into tears.  
  
'Mama, Papa why do you say that? I'm your girl," she said reaching for them.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH US," He yelled slapping her hand away. The girl looked at them, her purple hair touched her shoulders her baby blue eyes filled with tears. She did not know what she was, how could she know.  
  
"Now, now that is no way to treat you child" said the dark man walking up to the girl and bending down to her size.  
  
"Mister? Why do they hate me?" she asked, tears run down the child's face.  
  
"GET IT AWAY FROM MY WIFE" Yelled the father. The dark man looked at two men standing at the doors, they walked forward and grabbed to two couple. The Father helped the wife out of the room with the two guard's fallowing.  
  
"My dear, its how life is" Answered the man.  
  
  
  
What you just saw was something that happen ten years ago in a group called Team Rocket, This Gang has been beating by three different boys, Red, Gold and Sapphire (A/N I have know idea what the name is so I just think its that)  
  
The girl was never used in the plans for the world. After Giovanni left the group was never the same, now there is two gangs call aqua and magma. There still working on staying alive. They are whats left of TR and soon well be forgetting like it. But what about her? What about the one who is no longer loved? And forgetting? What if she was free and wondering the world? What if she could do what she was meant for? Well she ever lives a life of Love Hope and joy? Or well she is the one to stop all of life?  
  
That is what I and you are wondering. Well we ever know?  
  
Down a hall turn left and right, and then walk and walk. You well come to a room forgetting by man, but is it forgetting by pokemon?  
  
A girl sat in a corner of a white room, a bed in the other and a toilet in the next. Other then that the room was empty. She sat there her hair was cut short to a cure cut. It looked strange for purple hair. She sat their cloths less two small purple ears sat on top of her head; a tail with a puffball in the end rapped around one of her legs. She sat there steering at the ground. Thinking of nothing just there mindless has not spoken in 5 years. Soon she will have a choice to be free or rule. It's all up to a girl who is not loved.  
  
The door opened slightly she did not even look at the visitor. A man in his teens walked up to her and bent down to her level. She did not move or even look up. He draped a blanket around her. And whispered  
  
"I am going to get you out of here" It took her wile for those words to sink in. 'Out of here' her mind said over and over.  
  
'Out' a voice echoed around the room.  
  
"Yes out" he said, rubbing her head.  
  
"Sir it has been here for 8 years. It can't be any use," said a man standing at the door he had a shirt that had a big I on it.  
  
"She is not a it, she is human still" Said the man turning and gave him a cold look.  
  
"Sir!" he said standing up straight.  
  
"Come with me young lady" Said the man, she no-test he had dark brown eyes and a cold yet warming smile that confused her. She stood up shaking a little.  
  
"Can you walk?" he asked. She nodded slowly. He started out the door she walked next to him the blanket around her shoulders, it was long so she rapped it around her and snuggled in it making her feel safer. They walked down the hall, people steering at her. She made sure she did not look at them. She stopped and looked back, the man that was with her looked back at her. She was very pretty for what she was.  
  
"Don't look back, never look back," He said, taking a grape of her shoulder and turning her around. She walked with him out of the place and into a car. She looked out the window of the car. They were black on the outside but you could see out of them on the inside. She saw the world for the first time in eight years. .  
  
Chapter two: Not so human after all 


	2. Chapter 2: I am who I am

HOW DARE YOU PEOPLE NOT READ MY STORY! You shell all die! ok maybe not. but please review! Please, please! if I do not get at lest one Review it is the end of this story!  
  
Chapter two: Not so human after all  
  
She looks like a human talks and walks like one. But the blood inside is not human. She is the last and the first of her kind. A ZEEM.  
  
~~ Dr Rebecca  
  
The Brown eyed man sat at a desk looking over some papers. A picture of a girl with blond hair and green eyes fall out of a folder.  
  
"So this is what you looked like before," he said looking at the picture. He found another folder and looked down at the papers  
  
  
  
Name: Michelle Lynn lake Picture here Age: 5 Sex: female Sickness: cancer Parents: Mister and miss's Lake  
  
DR: Dr. Brim  
  
Pokemon DNA: 151  
  
Notes: As Giovanni thought, the parents did not want the Zeem after she had fully healed. She now belongs to TR and forever is a Zeem.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Father you were so stupid. To think you could do this and not get caught? But now I have her and the world is mine" He said and laughed evilly.  
  
"Gage sir, it's ready," said a man at the door. Gage walked over to the man at the door.  
  
"Thank you. And if I hear you call her a it one more time I well kill you my self" Growled Gage.  
  
"Sir!" Said the man quickly and softly, scared of what this power full man.  
  
"Good" Gage whispered and walked out the door. He walked down the hall of his Fathers house. Pictures of his mother and father hinged on the walls. The lights were dim. He smiled as he neared the room where she would stay. He came to the room and opened the door slowly. When he entered he saw a big silk bed with pink covers and fluffy pillows, little stuff pokemon toys sat nicely around the room. A giant closet filled with all kinds of clothes. And a bug mirror sat on top of a desk with hairbrush's and necklace's and other pretty things girls like. But where was she? He looked around the room. He did not see her.  
  
'Surly she did not run away, she could not even say three words' He thought as he looked around, then he saw her. Sitting in a corner so still that he did not see her at first. She had a blue nightgown on. It was a dark blue with long sleeves. The blue brought out her eyes very well. She was sitting the same way she was at the place where she was kept, holding her ness, looking down at the ground, her eyes did not move to even look at him. Her tail moved from side to side.  
  
He walked over to her trying to think of what to say, her hair was the same cut short but soon it well grow.  
  
"What are you going down there?" He asked bending down to her size.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hello" he said, he wanted to knock on her head to wake her up but he knew that would not be a very smart thing.  
  
'Hello?' echoed a voice thru out the room.  
  
"Can you talk?" Gage asked. She looked at him. Her blue eyes digging into his heart like a knife.  
  
'Talk' the young girls voice/mind echoed thru out the room.  
  
"Great now we are going to have to teach you," he said holding out his hand. She looked at it and then back at him with a confused look.  
  
"Its ok, my name is Gage," he said. "Wait why am I telling you that? You can't talk," he added.  
  
"Gage" The voice echoed again. "Yes and you're name is Michelle" he said, she reached up and took his hand, right at the touch he could hear her mind trying to speak to him. It mumbled words after words he could not make them out. Then like a little movie started playing in his head. He saw a young girl playing in a field. Then it changes to a dark man and test tubes. Then a women crying and a man yelling but he could not hear the words. Then he saw a young girl crying as he heard sounds of doors being locked. It all went dark.  
  
After coming back to his sense's he looked around the room to see Michelle lying on the bed asleep.  
  
"I wonder how long I've been standing here?" he asked himself. Then he walked over to the bed and sat down on it.  
  
"Michelle you are one lost little girl," he said touching her head. She moved a little and mumbled some words. A voice echoed thru the room.  
  
"I am who I am, I am Myuu," her voice said thru out the room. He smiled, he picked up a blanket and covered her and then left the room.  
  
'I am who I am' the voice said one last time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MOO HHAHAHA! I'm so evil! not a cliffy but hehehe short chapter! hehehe.  
  
Next chapter is kinda funny! I hope I get to post it! (looks at the people) REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3: A new friend

Just to let you people know my name was going to be Princessmyuu but I spelled it wrong . . .  
  
Chapter 3: A new friend  
  
If I could tell you what she is more like then I would but she seems like both, Zeem and human. maybe we should treat her human? we might get something back.  
  
~Gage  
  
The next day Myuu slowly opened her eyes as the sun came blinded her for the first time in 8 years. She bolted upward and looked around. Then she remembered what happen. She got out of bed and looked out the window to see a garden. all different colors of flowers were down there. she was on the 2 floor after all. She then walked over to the mirror to see that her hair grew a lot last night and was now right about where her human ears would have been.  
  
'What is this feeling?' Her voice echoed around the room. Then she got a idea.  
  
'Maybe I should try to look nice' the voice echoed. She walked to the closet and looked around. she never really picked out clothes before so it was hard. but she found a ligh pink dress with small straps that went over her shoulders. there was a small white tie that went around the dress and tied in the back. she tied it the best she could. the bottom part of the dress went down to her ankles. she looked in the mirror and saw a girl she never thought she would see again. a girl who felt more human then whatever she was. The dress even had a slit in the back for her tail to go thru. she sat down on the small chair and picked up a hairbrush and brushed the little hair she had. she looked in the mirror and trade to smile but could not.  
  
a knock at the door she turned her head to see a lady enter the room with a tray full of food. Pancakes, milk, bacon and eggs a glass of apple juice sat in the middle of it all.  
  
"time to eat my lady" Said the women. Myuu took off and hide in the corner. "What are you doing over there its time to eat" Said the women giggling a little. She pushed a button on the wall and a table popped out and then a chair came out of the ground like a flower (Trap door)  
  
"My name is Nicole and I will be your care taker," Said the lady. "Will you come out and eat?" she asked sweat dropping. Myuu got up slowly moving over to the food. She looked at it thinking about how her food was slipped thru a hole in the door and was just some strange pellets and water, and here was a meal she has not had in ten long years. first thing she did is started stuffing her face.  
  
(A/N makes me think of Goku)  
  
Nicole sweat drop from the sight of a the girl.  
  
"Child you need to get out more" She said laughing. Myuu looked at her.  
  
"Your not scared of me?" the voice echoed.  
  
Nicole looked shocked at the outburst.  
  
"Now you talk to me. No I've been trained not to be afraid. after finding out more about you its hard to be afraid" Nicole answered her. Myuu looked at her strangely.  
  
'YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FAMILY!' The voice screamed thru the room making Nicole fall over.  
  
"All in time Lady Myuu all in time" She said lying on the ground. Myuu looked a little sad but she went back to eating. She was use to secrets by now.  
  
"After your done we shell begen" Said Nicole walking out of the room.  
  
'I wish people would tell me these things I just hate reading there minds'  
  
end of chapter three please turn over the tape to hear chapter four, O_o';; I mean please wait tell I write it . . .  
  
chapter 4: Number one rule: School is dumb . .  
  
there you go another short chapter! (hits self) why can't I write a longer one? oh well I want 1 Review before I put up the next one (if I ever get it done -_-';;) 


	4. Chapter 4: Number one rule: School is du...

chapter 4: Number one rule: School is dumb . .  
  
After being forced to change into different cloths. Myuu walked behind Nicole. Myuu now had on tight jeans and a blue t-shirt. Fallowing Nicole who were a brown dress  
  
(Like Joy on the pokemon movie mewtwo strikes back but with out the head thing)  
  
They walked and went up some stares. There we people oh ways around, cleaning talking and planning things. Myuu did not like being around people that much. They entered a room that had school decks and books.  
  
"This is where I am going to teach you the things you should know" Said Nicole pointing to one of the front desk's.  
  
"What do I do?" Asked Myuu Using her mouth this time and not her mind.  
  
"Sit in it silly" Laughed Nicole. Myuu sat down and looked at the big chock bored and the big desk were Nicole sat down. Then the horror started.  
  
(5 hours later)  
  
"Lady Myuu you went thru two math books three history books and lots more" Nicole sighed. "You can read and write, whatever gives you this power to learn so fast is something amazing" Said Nicole smiling. "Well do you got something to say?" She asked. Myuu looked at her.  
  
'I hate school' said the voice around the room. Nicole anime fell in her chair.  
  
"I thought so" she sighed.  
  
"Can we have a snack?" asked Myuu.  
  
After getting up and fixing some papers on her desk she answered.  
  
"You just had lunch," Nicole answered.  
  
"But I'm hungry!" Cried Myuu.  
  
"No your having dinner with the master to night, I don't want you to go with a full belly" ordered Nicole. Myuu sighed.  
  
"With who?" She asked.  
  
"Master Gage? Remember?" Nicole asked she walked over and made a sign to stand up. Myuu stood up and put her book away she was reading.  
  
"Oh that one man, He was nice," sighed Myuu. As the left the room Myuu looked out the window.  
  
"Hey pokemon" She cried and run to the window.  
  
"Oh I forgot you read the whole pokemon book," laughed Nicole. Myuu looked at the growliths and smiled. "Can I have a pokemon?" she asked. Nicole looked at here.  
  
"Maybe later" She answered; they left to go back to Myuu's room to find something for her to wear at dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~(Where Gage is)~*~*~*~**~  
  
"Yes sir" Sighed Gage, For a 18 year old man he was scared like a little kid. His face was covered in sweat drops.  
  
"Please She needs time" He cried.  
  
Some mumbling on the phone,  
  
"No sir, I can handle her," He answered. "YOUR WHAT!" He yelled. "No sir, sorry sir. We will be ready" He sighed passing around the office.  
  
"She will me ready" he sighed again, and slammed the phone down.  
  
"What am I going to do?" He asked himself. He sat down and a chair and put his hands to his face.  
  
"I hope He is ready soon, or she well be alone in something not even I can stop," He cried.  
  
  
  
O_O OH, OH, OH! What did I write! It's so scary! I scared myself.  
  
Please pick from these pokemon.  
  
Eevee Vulpix Abra 


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner and a guest

Just to fill you guys in. This is the first and I was not planning on a series. -_-';; sorry to trick you. but now your making me think about a 2 part to this story if I have one you will found out. More well come out about the parents and Gio . . .hehehehe I love Gio . .  
  
Chapter 5: Dinner and a gust  
  
Gage marched down the hall it was 6:32 and he was supposed to be there at 6:30 he hate being late even if its 2 minutes. He walked to the door but he had to think about it before opening the doors.  
  
'What well I say? "HI Remember me? I'm the guy who is going to use you to rule the world," he thought to himself. 'Sounds like something dad would say' He thought laughing at himself a little.  
  
Myuu sat at the table. After going over dinner rules and what to wear she sat there waiting. Sweating bullets. She had on a blue dress sleeveless on top and long down low. A silver necklace sat around her neck, a small crystal at the end. Her hair was left down. It was still short but pretty. She sat there trying to remember witch forks to use for each meal. As she looked at the forks she heard the door open. She looked around slowly to see the same man with brown hair and eyes walk to the chair at the head of the table and sat down. She could feel he was scared of something.  
  
'I wish I could read your mind, but for some reason I could not read Nicole's mind so I bet I can't read yours' she thought as the food was being sat in front of them. She looked at the forks. Trying to think of witch one to use.  
  
'Little middle big and whats that one for?' she thought.  
  
"Its ok. Just use whatever one you want. I don't even go by those silly rules," He said trying to sound happy. But she could feel it in his voice. He was just as nervous as she was. That made her feels a little better.  
  
"So I heard you are doing really good in lessons?" He asked. He took a bite out of the little appetizers.  
  
"Oh uh. I think so. Is three math books good?" She asked. Gage about spit out his food, after painfully swallowing his bite he said: "Its very good! You're a fast learner! I hated school when I was in it"  
  
"I don't like it much either" she said, smiling at his answer. It got quit after that. When the main cores came Gage trade to brake the quit.  
  
"So . . .what ells did you do to day?" He asked. She looked at him.  
  
"I saw some pokemon," She answered.  
  
"Oh?" He said trying to seem interested.  
  
"Yeah, growlith, I think pokemon are really cool. I wish I had one" She burst out. After thinking about what she said she looked at the food in front of her.  
  
"Its ok" He said.  
  
"No its not. I was never allowed to talk a lot about things. If I did I would get punished for it" She said, her face change from bright, to dark and lonely.  
  
"Its ok here, if you ever need something just ask," He said, putting his hand on hers.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Uh Yes, now how about a pokemon?" He asked trying to make her happy again, and look away from those blue heart-killing eyes.  
  
"Really!" She smiled.  
  
"Yes I'm done are you?" He asked. She shook her head in a yes. They got up and he showed her the way. They walked down hall after hall. Tell the came to a room. He opens the door to show a whole room full of pokeballs.  
  
"From A to Z, all kinds of pokemon" he said. She walked in.  
  
"I can have whatever I want?" She asked. He shook his head in a yes.  
  
"Yea!" She run into the room and looked around.  
  
"Pick out how many you want" He called after her. He heard a sound have cheer. And he sat down in a chair and watched her go to row after row looking at pokemon names. After about 1 hour she came back holding three pokeballs.  
  
"I have them," She said smiling.  
  
"What did you pick?" He asked.  
  
"A vulpix, a Eevee and a chikoreta" She said smiling again.  
  
"Good pokemon" He said laughing at her goofy/happy face. "Its getting late I think Nicole is going to walk you to your room" He said. She nodded and they walked out of the room to run into Nicole.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DINNER WAS DONE TWO HOURS AGO!" She yelled making Gage fall over.  
  
"You don't have to yell" He sighed. She looked at him.  
  
"WELL NEXT TIME DON'T RUN OF! GAGIE!" She yelled.  
  
"Aw don't call me that in front of her" he said. He sounded like a five year old.  
  
"WELL?" She said. Myuu just stood there looking at them fighting.  
  
"Oh me?" She said.  
  
"No the other girl behind you" Sighed Nicole, Myuu looked behind her and Nicole sweat dropped.  
  
"There is no one there," she said with a confused look.  
  
"It was a joke" Sighed Gage.  
  
"Oh . . .I knew that" She said smiling wile sweat drop.  
  
After Nicole took her back to her room did she let out her new pokemon?  
  
First she thru out Vulpix's pokeball, the ball opened and a vulpix came out.  
  
"Hello!" Cried myuu.  
  
"Hi-a" Cried the vulpix.  
  
"Wow I can understand you!" cried Myuu throwing the other poke balls.  
  
"Hello" Said the Eevee.  
  
"HI-Hi!" Yelled the Chikoreta running in circles.  
  
"Wow never met a human who could talk so good!" giggled the Eevee.  
  
Myuu sat down on the bed and so did the pokemon. After playing hide in seek ten times (Chikoreta had to go 5 more times plus her first) they went to sleep. Myuu lying under the covers with her three new friends, Friends who she will need in time to come  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Gage is up)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gage sat at his desk looking at pictures when he heard his door open to his office.  
  
"Out" He ordered.  
  
"That's no why to treat your father" said a dark voice, the pictures in his hands dropped to the floor and a picture of Myuu at her age she us now glided over by his fathers feet. He bent over and picked it up.  
  
"Giovanni?" He asked, standing up. For the few gray hairs it was Giovanni all right.  
  
"And I thought I was called "Dad" he joked. "So Michelle we will meet again" He said looking at the picture.  
  
"Dad . . .Giovanni, She is not yours now. She WAS for team rocket. THIS is Team star and not yours" ordered Gage and slamming his fist down on the desk.  
  
"Son, son" Giovanni laughed. "What is mine is yours and yours is mine," He laughed.  
  
"NO!" Yelled Gage, two men entered.  
  
"These men are from the new Team rocket, and I have 1000 more. It's a start, how many men do you have, Son?" Giovanni asked evilly. Gage plopped down on his chair and barred his face in his hands.  
  
"Dad, please just don't go to far . . . please" He pleaded.  
  
"When have I ever gone to far son?" He asked.  
  
Gage picked up a picture of myuu and put it up to his fathers face.  
  
"Here is where you went too far . . . FATHER" He growled.  
  
  
  
It's coming together, slowly but yes it is. 


	6. Chapter 6: The face of pure evil

OK people here is the 6 chapter! took me to long I know. but you all know what it is its called "writers block" -_-';; but now I have so many ideas! ^_^ I think it might even change into a romance! YAY!  
  
Chapter 6: The face of pure evil  
  
Myuu woke up slowly the next day and patted her new pokemon.  
  
"LETS PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!" yelled Chikorita. Myuu and the other pokemon sighed at the hyper pokemon.  
  
"Not now I have to get ready and eat something," Sighed myuu.  
  
After getting dressed and waiting for her food. The door to the room opened and Nicole came in.  
  
"Hello Nicole!" Cried Myuu, Nicole looked at her. Nicole's eyes were red.  
  
"What happen to your eyes?" Asked myuu. Nicole rubbed them.  
  
"Oh its nothing" cracked her voice. "Some one wants to meet you" She added, she was a holding back tears but one escaped and run down her check.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Asked myuu, her new pokemon run to her side.  
  
"Just fallow me" She sniffed, Myuu brought her pokemon back into there balls. Myuu fallowed Nicole, she trade to read her mind but still her powers did not work. She fallowed and Nicole led. They came to a room, Myuu new it was Gage's office because he stopped there to get the key to the pokemon room. Nicole stopped at the door.  
  
"Go in" She whispered. Myuu looked at her confused. "Please just go" Nicole added, holding back tears. Myuu looked at the doorknob. She brought her hand to it, seeing how sweating she was, something was not right. As she opened the door a chill run down her back. After entering the room the door slammed shut. (A/N SPOOKY!) She turned around to see to men standing by the door. Then she sensed something or someone she had not felt in years. Her heart felt the same as then. She could feel her fear growing.  
  
"Hello Michelle" Said a dark voice.  
  
"No" she whispered. She backs away a little.  
  
"It's been a long time" The office chair started turning.  
  
"No" She said a little louder.  
  
"Now I can finish what I started," said the voice. The chair was fully turned around and she was looking into the eyes of Giovanni.  
  
"NO!" She screamed and backs up at the door.  
  
"You remember me?" He said smiling. He stood up in the chair and walked up to her, she pushed her body against the door.  
  
"How could forgot you" she whispered. The smile on his face grew bigger. He reached out and touched her hair. She pulled away from them.  
  
"You have grown so much" He said. "Yet your still young" He said.  
  
"Don't touch me," She whispered.  
  
"Soon the world will be mine," He said.  
  
"NO!" she yelled, she turned around and ranked on the doorknob, it was locked. "NICOLE" She yelled starting to bang on the door. She felt some one grab her arm. She was forced to look into his eyes again.  
  
"You better behave or you will go back to the lab," He whispered. Tears fell down her checks.  
  
"I would rather die then be your slave," She cried spiting into his face. He threw her to the ground and rapped his face.  
  
"YOU STUPID BRAT" He yelled. "Ok men show her what happens when she does not oh bay" he ordered, the two men standing at the door came up to her and picked her up. They pulled something out of their pockets and started shocking her. She cried out in pain as the shocks run thru her body.  
  
"Stop" He ordered. She fell to the ground. To weak to get up, all she wanted to do was wake up and find her self in the big bed with her pokemon. But it was not a dream it was real and she could not stop it.  
  
"NO!" yelled a voice. She thought about the voice and then knew it was Gage. He had come to save her!  
  
"Gage" she whispered. She felt him touch her and helped her stand up.  
  
"FATHER! YOU MONSTER" He yelled.  
  
'Father . . .FATHER?' She thought.  
  
"Father?" She whispered. Gage looked at her.  
  
"Oh yes I forgot, this boy is my son" Giovanni laughed.  
  
"No . . .No. NO!" She screamed. The whole room started to glow. Giovanni, Gage and the other men were thrown against the wall.  
  
"I HATE YOU" Echoed a voice thru the room.  
  
"I HATE YOU ALL!" The voice said again. All Gage could do was watch as she started glowing and her hair flew up and eyes change into pure white. But Giovanni was looking in his pocket and pulled at a strange ring. He thru it at her and it hit around her neck, the glow grew deem her eyes change back. She fell to the floor. Passed out.  
  
"FATHER I TOLD YOU!" Yelled Gage. He ran to Myuu.  
  
"Son this is what I wanted to happen" Giovanni said. Gage looked at his father. His fathers face was cold dark and evil.  
  
It was the face of pure evil.  
  
O_O MAN SCARY CHAPTER! Well that's all for now. Sit in your sit and wait for the next one. It's going to be a bumpy ride. 


	7. chapter 7: training begins

bare with me, I spelled checked it but my father does not have time to look at it! but I think I got 98% of the bugs out . . . here is the 7th chapter! ^_^ hehehe I love this chapter . . .  
  
Chapter 7: Training begins  
  
Myuu opened her eyes slowly first all she could see was the fuzzy of her eyes and then it started to clear. She saw two big brown eyes looking at her. She screamed and jumped up.  
  
"Don't hurt me," she said covering her face.  
  
"Its me! Eevee" Said a small voice.  
  
"Eevee?" Myuu said looking out from her hands.  
  
"No its pikachu" Eevee sighed.  
  
"EEVEE!" Myuu yelled grabbing the pokemon and hugging him.  
  
"What about us?" said a small voice?  
  
"Chikorita! Vulpix!" Myuu yelled again hugging them.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Chikorita she hoped down out of myuu's arms and looked around the room. A small bed and a toilet sat in another corner. It looked ah lot like the place she use to be at but more metal and white walls.  
  
"No. .NO MORE CLOSED IN WALLS!" Myuu screamed jumping up and hitting her hands on the locked door. "LET ME OUT!" She screamed, banging as hard as she could. She looked at her hands. Her knuckles were bleeding from the hard banging. Tears fell out of her eyes. She sled down and curled into a ball. Her pokemon ran up to her and lade by her.  
  
Giovanni had an evil smile on his face; he marched down the hall, Gage fallowing him.  
  
"Son it is time for you to learn how to be a Rocket" He said, Gage frowned at his Father. He hated his father, but most of all her feared him. His father is power full. Could say one word and he would be dead.  
  
"Ye. Yes sir" Gage told him, Gage looked down at his feet. He could not look at his father.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~In a cave. .guess who~*~*~*~*  
  
a dark pokemon flouted around the cave. a frown on his face.  
  
'What have you done my old enemy?' He thought. He looked out from the mouth of the cave witch showed a cliff and a waterfall leading down to a jungle. then he looked up at the night sky. something pop in behind him.  
  
'You sensed her to' said a small voice.  
  
' how could I not? She is a part of us' said the dark voice.  
  
'Yes brother I know' said the small voice again. The bigger one turned to the smaller one.  
  
'Mew, I am having trouble trying to think of what to do' He said.  
  
'That's a first' Mew joked. She flouted closer to him.  
  
'This is no joke mew' He sighed.  
  
'Mewtwo, what does your heart say?' She said. she looked out over the jungle.  
  
'I don't know. If we try to save her, Giovanni will know I am here. And I could end up with one of those callers on my neck like she' Mewtwo said. he turned and flouted deeper into the cave.  
  
'But if we don't she could become more power full then I! And Giovanni would use her to rule the world' Mewtwo added.  
  
'Giovanni is a man with out gilt. He can make a new life, and think it is only a tool. But he is wrong pokemon and humans are not tools in a box. We feel and breath we live. That's why Brother we must go to her' Mew said, she put her paw on his back.  
  
'Yes I knew you would say that, sister' Mewtwo said turning to her. 'Lets go' with that they shot out of the cave, you could see a purple and a pink blurs flash on the night sky as the past.  
  
~*~*~*Where ever I put myuu~*~*~*~  
  
Myuu heard the sound of door open, her blue eyes opened. She sat up to see a man she never seen before standing there. Black hair and wit brown eyes. his eyes were so dark they seemed black. he had on a strange ninja like clothes on. a wipe in his hand. Myuu looked at him.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked. wiping away her dried tears on her checks.  
  
"I am Master Kiko" He said. (Remember him? no? go read the first thing on the first chapter)  
  
"What do you want?" She said, she stood up, Her pokemon stood in front of her.  
  
"You dear. Now put this on," he said throwing a strange body suit at her. "And put those weak little pokemon away, I will be back in five" He added leaving the room and closing the door. Myuu put on the suit and told her pokemon to stay on the bed no matter what, she did not want them getting hurt. five mins later he came back into the room.  
  
"Lets go" he said, she left with him. they walked out of the room to find she was no longer at Gage's house but at a lab like place, men and women had big red R's on there shirts, they did not even look at her. Myuu thought that was strange. they walked down a couple halls tell they came to a door. Master Kiko open the door, Myuu saw a big room with a strange drawings on the floor. they looked kind of like a pokeball.  
  
'Click' Myuu's caller fell off her neck. and Master Kiko put something on his arm.  
  
"Now it starts" He said wiping the floor. Myuu just looked at him funny.  
  
"What starts?" she asked.  
  
'Wipe' She felt something hit her in the back, she cried out in pain.  
  
"Training stupid" He said. "First we meet are training partner" He said, he pulled "Ok bring him in," He said. A door on the other side of the ring opened, a boy walked out about Myuu's age, he had dark purple hair and eyes. a tail came out from his back, it was dark purple to, and he had the same ears as myuu but dark purple.  
  
"What the?" She said, the boy jumped off the ground and flew at myuu hitting her hard in the gut and knocking the wind out of her.  
  
"Meet Kris" Laughed Master Kiko. Kris smiled.  
  
"Hello" He said.  
  
"H . .hello" Myuu said trying to stand up.  
  
"Sorry about that, I get hyper when I am going to fight" Kris said.  
  
"Begin" Master Kiko said backing out of the way.  
  
"WAIT!" Myuu yelled, but no one heard as she was hit over and over again by Kris. cries of pain could be heard, Myuu not knowing how to fight to blow after blow.  
  
Up High was a glass wall, they're sat a desk and a big chair, and Giovanni sat in the chair Watching the fight, a evil smile sat on his face. Gage stood their watch this Kris Kicking and punching myuu, he wanted to run out there and stop it, but he knew he Could not.  
  
Myuu took a blow and landed on the ground, blood dripped out of her mouth and noise. then he started kicking her when she was down. anger grew in side of myuu.  
  
"SSSSTTTTOOOPPPPP" She screamed, she shot up from the ground into the air, her glowed. a purple light was all around her.  
  
"At last" Kris said, they started to fight. blocking hit after hit. myuu teleported behind Kris and shot a beam at him, Kris dodge it and shot one at her, she dodge it as well. a wile they flouted there giving each other death looks. Master Kiko looked at them with a smile on his face. the door to the gym opened and Giovanni walked in.  
  
"Well done" He said, Kris flouted down to Giovanni.  
  
"Thank you sir" He said. Myuu just look around confused on what just happen the anger in her heart calmed and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Did I just fly?" She asked, Kris had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes you did my dear" Giovanni said. She looked at him. after thinking on what to say she said what any girl would say when they could not get away from a parent.  
  
"I'm not speaking to you" She said, Giovanni sweat dropped.  
  
"Is that all?" He said. Myuu looked away from him folding her arms. Master Kiko put the caller back on her neck. She glared at Kris and Giovanni as a rocket took her to the hospital wing to fix up her wounds.  
  
Hello people! ^_^ thanks for the reviews! please tell me what you think of Kris. And if you know me at all (witch you don't) I love MEWTWO AND MEW! AAHH! I oh ways like to put them in stories . . .  
  
Chapter 8: Dr Rebecca 


	8. Chapter 8: fighting, meeting, a spark

PEOPLES! THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS! (Hugs all the people who reviewed) here is the cast! ^_^ aw I'm going to have to change it to Drama-(Guess) hehehehe  
  
Cast  
  
Nicole: she was named after my sister Kris: I just like the name. Myuu: My name should be Princess myuu but I miss's spelled it. -___-'; Rebecca: Sister Gage: Friend of mine. and I needed a G you know Giovanni? Gage? yeah . .  
  
Chapter 8: Fighting, meeting, a spark  
  
I lady with curly brown hair and eyes was walking to her desk in the hospital wing. Only to TR members to day, Giovanni must be doing something ells and not training them. She sat down at her desk, her lab coat sat on the back of the chair. She sorted some papers when the door to the wing open.  
  
(A/N lots of brown eyes I know but its what she looks like)  
  
Myuu walked in she looked around the room. There sat a desk and a chair with a woman in it. Over in another room sat lots of beds like the one in her room. If you looked out another doorway you could see box's of needles and knifes and other things, The TR member that took her told something to the lady and then left. She stood up and came over to myuu.  
  
"Hello I am DR. Rebecca, who are you?" She asked Myuu.  
  
"Myuu" She said.  
  
"Lets get started" Rebecca said. She took Myuu's arm and led her into the room where all the beds were. Myuu sat on one of the beds; Dr Rebecca took out some cleaning stuff and started cleaning her cuts.  
  
"What happen to you?" Rebecca asked. Myuu closed her eyes at the pain of the cleaning stuff.  
  
"Training" Myuu, whispered.  
  
"Ah!" Rebecca said. After cleaning she gut out a needle and string.  
  
"Some of your cuts are deep. I'm going to have to stitch them up" Rebecca said. Myuu pulled away from her.  
  
"NO MORE!" she screamed. She trade to jump away but Rebecca caught her before that.  
  
"Ssh. calm down, calm down," Rebecca said holding Myuu down. "If you fight me I'm going to have to call some one to hold you down," She said, Myuu cried out a little. Then she calmed down. Rebecca started to fix her up.  
  
5 weeks later (Hey time needs to pass.)  
  
Myuu hair has gown out some and is now put in a ponytail. She can fly with out being angry and won't even open her mouth to Kris or Giovanni, but is oh baying him. She walked down the hall of TR HQ. She is allowed to leave her room but not the building. She walked into the training room where Kris was waiting; Master Kiko was there as well. He had to make sure they did not kill each other. The thing on his arm protects him from psychic attacks and a small shield for kicking and punching. Myuu kicked off the ground, fallowed by Kris.  
  
"You know? You look better mad," He laughed.  
  
"Shut up will yeah?" She spoke.  
  
"Ah? The Lady can talk" He joked.  
  
"Begin" They heard a voice. In a flash of light the kicking and punching started. Myuu blocked more then punched. Waiting for him to tire. A tail rapped around her waist, and a punch hit her chin. She flew back.  
  
"So she can take a hit with out fainting? I'm in pressed!" He mocked her.  
  
"Grr" she said, flying at him and landing a kick in his hmm place.  
  
"AAHH!" he yelled. Doing that bathroom hold.  
  
"Jerk" She whispered.  
  
"YOU WITCH!" He yelled flying at he, the blocking and kicking started again. Soon they were both back to the death looks. To tired to keep fighting.  
  
"Stop" Said master Kiko. They both flew down. Myuu got her caller back on. Kris never puts a caller on. He is trained to well.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~(Gage)~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gage sat in is new office, and looked at a picture of Myuu.  
  
'Why can't I get you out of my mind?' he thought. Looking at the picture, she looked so sad in the picture. And he knew she was still sad.  
  
'Why do I feel like this about you? Your not even human no more' He thought, touching the picture.  
  
~*~*~*Some where in TR HQ*~*~*~*~*  
  
I man in a white lab coat walked down the hall. Bloodstains were on the ends of the coat. He came to a room and opened the door, Myuu sat on her bed petting Vulpix, Eevee and Chikorita were sleeping. She looked at the man; her eyes open with shock,  
  
"Hello Michelle, remember me?" He asked. She closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled out of the blue.  
  
"You do remember," he said walking into the room.  
  
"NO!" She yelled, he was pushed back and hit the wall. Her caller around her neck fell off, she screamed and grabbed her head in pain. Shrinking back into a corner she held her head. Whispering words.  
  
"Mommy stop crying" She whispered. "Daddy why do you hate me?" She whispered again. Her pokemon jumped off the bed to trade to reach her, but were pushed back by some kind of force field.  
  
  
  
Kris walked down the hall. He wears blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He saw a group of TR looking into a room. He could hear them trying to brake thru something.  
  
"YOU GOT TO STOP HER BEFORE SHE HURTS HER SELF!" Yelled a mans voice,  
  
"We can't get thru!" Yelled another. He saw some one run past him. It was Giovanni's son Gage! Kris ran to see what the matter was. He saw Gage and another Girl banning on a force field. The he looked closer to see Myuu curled into a ball and talking to her self.  
  
'What the?' he thought running thru the crowd. He walked up to the force field and walked right thru it. It did not work on him!  
  
"Should I just knock her out?" He asked bending down to where Myuu was.  
  
"NO! You might kill her that way. Her mind is going thru shocks," Said the Lady with brown hair.  
  
"Then what do I do?" He asked.  
  
"Calm her down. She is like a child, rock her make her feel like a parent is crying for her" Said the woman. He looks at the lady strangely.  
  
"But I." He started.  
  
"NO BUTS IF YOU DON"T STOP IT SHE COULD DIE!" Yelled the Lady. Gage stood there, wanting to help. But all he could do was watch.  
  
Kris sat down by Myuu and pulled her up to him.  
  
"Daddy" She whispered. Laying her head on his chest. He blushed at this girl who he hated. She seemed so different. So alone and young, not knowing of the danger in the world, just a child, He put his arms around her.  
  
"It's going to be ok" He said, he touched her hair with his fingers. She moved a little. A smile was on her face.  
  
Gage turned around and looked at the TR people.  
  
"How did this happen?" He asked. A man stepped out of the group. He had on a white lab coat with blood on it. He had gray hair and dark green eyes.  
  
(A/N I had a dream about that guy, scary)  
  
"I was going to check up on her. As soon as she saw me she freaked out. And her caller is malfunctioning" He said. "Who are you?" Gage asked he tightened his knuckles in anger.  
  
"I am Dr. Stashu" Said. The lady gasped.  
  
"Dr. stashu? But I thought he died?" She said looking at the man like a ghost.  
  
"That was just to get people off my back, Giovanni has invited me back" Stashu said with an evil smile.  
  
"Why is Myuu so scared of you?" Asked Gage.  
  
"I was the one who made MICHELLE what she is," He said laughing coldly.  
  
"What?" Gage and Rebecca said together.  
  
"Yes" He said.  
  
1 hour later  
  
Still the force field has not gone down but is has weaken. They can tell 'cuz now you don't go flying when you touch to long. Kris was still sitting there holding her. She was asleep.  
  
Giovanni came marching down the hall. Most of the TR had left but Rebecca, Gage and DR. stashu.  
  
"What is going on here?" He ordered. Rebecca stood up right and Gage just ignored his father.  
  
"We had a problem sir but now it under control" Said Stashu.  
  
"Really?" said Giovanni looking into the room. "What is Kris doing?" He asked.  
  
"He is trying to calm her down" Said Rebecca.  
  
"Oh? Then why is it not done?" He said.  
  
"It will be soon," She said.  
  
'I don't like this. He seems too comfortable' Gage thought.  
  
Myuu opened her eyes, the looked up at a face with purple.  
  
"Its not far" She said, Her eyes full of tears. "Why do I have to be the one? Why is it me who has to be what I am? Why do I have to be a freak," She said, she burst into tears and started crying. For once Kris knew how she felt. He let her cry on his shoulder. He patted her back.  
  
Giovanni watched this with an evil smile. Gage looked at his father.  
  
'How could he not care? They have feelings to. Its just not right' He thought. A flash of light and the force field was gone. Her pokemon ran up to her. Rubbing against her.  
  
"Myuu No matter what. We will get thru this" Kris whispered to her.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~Mewtwo and mew~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Now what?' Said Mew. She and Mewtwo flouted above a big tree right out side of the TR HQ.  
  
'I don't know how I did not see this boy. But now I see he is much like me" Said mewtwo.  
  
'Crazy?' said the small voice. Mewtwo smiled.  
  
'I am not that crazy sister. But no he is not crazy. He does not understand the meaning of life and meaning of living and being here' He said.  
  
"Oh really?' she said.  
  
Sister what we are about to do is dangerous. You don't have to do this' He said.  
  
'Brother, I was angry when you did not tell me you needed help at the attack of Giovanni. And I'm not going to let you get caught and hope a Human well save you' She said.  
  
'You don't have to make me sound so bad' Mewtwo sighed.  
  
'Well. . Truth hurts' She said. Mewtwo rolled his eyes (A/N what I would give to see that) Mew giggled. "Now what?" She asked.  
  
'We wait' He answered.  
  
I would have kept writing. but I was cut short by parents . . -_- and I wanted to post so here it is! ^_^ hehehe I hoped you like this chapter you guys just read! O_O TOOK UP SIX PAGES! NEW RECORD! hehehehe Gage is getting mad at Kris and Kris is starting to be more . .how do I say it? normal? O_o  
  
Chapter 9: Giovanni is going to get his way. Even if it's killing. 


	9. Chapter 9: takeover

Chapter 9: Takeover  
  
Myuu opened her eyes to find her self in hr bed at the TR HQ. She had to think about what happen. then she saw some one sitting in a chair by the door.  
  
"Gage?" She said, he was asleep, snoring. She smiled at the young man. She got out of her bed and walked over to him.  
  
WACK  
  
Gage jumped up.  
  
"Ow" He said rubbing his head. Myuu giggled.  
  
"Oh good your awake" She said.  
  
"Now I am," he said they both laughed then the room was quit. Myuu sat on her bed and looked down at her feet. Eevee crawled into her lap and she petted him.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Myuu broke the quiet.  
  
"What?" Gage asked. A little shocked.  
  
"Last I saw you. I met Giovanni again," Myuu said, Gage winced at his fathers name.  
  
"I came back because I care about you," He said, he sighed deeply.  
  
"C-Care about me?" Myuu said, confused.  
  
"Like a little sister" He lied to her. True feelings were trying to push there way out. But he healed the back. Afraid of what she might say and his father might do. That Kris was bad news, he knew why Kris did that and now he has to get to Myuu before he does.  
  
He got up and walked over to her, sitting down by her. She just looked at him, still confused.  
  
~*~*~*Kris~*~*~*~*  
  
Kris walked down the main hall of TR HQ. He was just called to Giovanni's office and was not happy about it. Thoughts flouted in his mind.  
  
'You can't be nice, you are a monster' said a voice.  
  
'But she is like me? Why do I have to be so mean?' he asked him self.  
  
'Look at you; you are a cold-blooded killer. Soon Giovanni will tell you to kill someone. Are you going to let a little girl get in your way?'  
  
'No' he told himself.  
  
"Why me? WHY IS IT I!" Echoed thru his head, Myuu's voice.  
  
'SHUT UP!' he screamed in his head. Tying to block her out.  
  
He reached the office door, and knocked.  
  
"Come in," said the dark voice. Kris entered the room. Giovanni sat in the big chair, the desk in front of him and his persion sitting at his side.  
  
"Kris how is you?" Asked Giovanni, smiling.  
  
"Good sir" He answered, standing in front of the desk.  
  
"Good, good. I have a mission for you" Giovanni said, Kris bit is leap. He did not want to go on a mission. "I would like you to take over the radio tower in goldenrod city" Giovanni said handing over a folder. "In there is what you need to do and know. The computer chip is for the main control room," Giovanni told him. "See that it gets there" Giovanni added. "Oh and one more thing, you will be alone. Only Master Kiko will be there, no one ells" Giovanni smiled his evil smile (What ells is there to smile for him?)  
  
Kris gulped. "Yes sir" He said. Giovanni nodded and Kris left the room. Joining him was Master Kiko. They walked alone down the halls tell Kris reached his room. He went inside and changes into a better outfit for this mission. And then they left.  
  
Outside of TR HQ, they got into a car.  
  
(A/N^_^ sports car . . ~_^)  
  
And drove off. It was only a half in hour ride there; the TR HQ was in the dark forest. They pulled up in front of the radio tower and he walked in.  
  
"Ok people freeze" Kris said they looked at him, seeing his tail and ears. The lady at the canter screamed. A gourd ran up to Kris.  
  
"What is the me . . .WHAT ARE YOU!" He yelled. Kris grabbed him around the neck with his psychic power. The man grabbed at his neck at the psychic arms he could not see.  
  
"OK PEOPLE UP STARES NOW!" Kris yelled. Another gourd ran at him but was push back by a psychic blast. People screamed at the sight and ran up stares. Kris fallowed, still holding the gourd by his neck. Master Kiko stayed below to stop people from coming in.  
  
Kris reached the next floor and dropped the gourd.  
  
"OK PEOPLE OVER THERE!" He yelled pointing at the tables and chairs. The people moved over there and Kris blocked the stares with some old radio stuff. "If any of you move from over there. I will kill one of you. And it might not be just one" He said heading up stares. D.J Mary was freaked out about this and was trying to calm the people down.  
  
Kris made his way up ordering the people to go join the others down stares. If they said no one of them would get pushed down the stares by a psychic blast. He reached the room where the people controlled the whole place. But before he could put the disk in a gourd tackled him.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" yelled Kris. The gourd went flying. Kris saw his face; a young man in his 20's just went flying out the window. He was on the 5th floor and there was no way that man could have survived. Kris heard the scream and then the quiet after he hit the ground. Kris did not even want to look. But he did. He looked out the window to see a man lying on the ground. Not moving not breathing. He could since the death. He felt like crying but his mind told him no.  
  
'You are a monster. Its your job to kill' said a voice.  
  
'How could you do that?' said another. Kris pushed them in the back of his mind and pushed the card into the slot. A strange noise filled the room. He could feel pokemon cry out.  
  
*~*~Some where~*~*~*  
  
A giant pokemon fly out of the sea. Its eyes red with the power of the radio wave entering its mind, the big white psychic bird took off into the sky heading for TR HQ. To Giovanni,  
  
Three-beast ran on a plain. Each one had red eyes. One was blue the other red and the third yellow. They were heading to TR HQ to their deaths.  
  
Ho-oh was heading off into the night sky fallowed by three other birds. Fire ice and lighting they were, all heading to TR HQ.  
  
*~*~*~*Mew and mewtwo~*~*~*  
  
'AAHH!' screamed a small voice. Mew healed her head.  
  
'MEW WHATS THE MATTER!' Yelled Mewtwo. He grabbed his sister. Her eyes were flashing. Blue-Red-blue-red-blue-red it stopped. Mew tool off for TR HQ leaving mewtwo. He knew what was happening and knew why he was not affected.  
  
"For I am a clone and I have human DNA as well to block the attack of Giovanni' he said. Watching his sister take off. He knew he could not go after here. He knew it has started. He knew it was going to be close he was now alone. Once again to fight Giovanni  
  
*~*~*~Myuu~*~*~*  
  
"You hear that?" She asked. Myuu and Gage had been talking about what to do when a strange humming entered her mind.  
  
"Hear what?" He asked.  
  
"CHIKO!" Yelled Chikorita.  
  
"EVE!" Eevee yelled running to the door and slamming into it.  
  
"VUL!" yelled Vulpix shooting fire at it.  
  
"WHATS GOING ON!" Yelled Myuu. Gage ran and opened the door. To see all kinds of pokemon heading to the holders, where Giovanni holds all of his pokemon. Myuu's pokemon slept thru his feet and headed to where the other pokemon where going.  
  
"Whats going on" Myuu whispered. She trade to go after them but Gage pulled her back out of the way of a charging snorlax.  
  
"Myuu, I think I know" Said Gage watching a small purple cat pokemon flies by. He gasped.  
  
'It even can get them' he thought  
  
After it was over. Gage and Myuu left the room. Gage headed to his fathers office and Myuu just looked around to see what happen. TR members looked confused. As there pokemon had gone missing. Myuu saw Kris walking down the hall his head hang low.  
  
"Kris?" She asked. He just kept on walking.  
  
"KRIS!" she yelled grabbing his arm. He stopped and pushed her down.  
  
"Don't touch me. Don't even talk to me," He said. Myuu's eyes filled with tears. She thought at last they could get along. She got up and ran away to her room.  
  
Kris felt bad but he had no choice. He did not want to hurt another person.  
  
Well that's all of that. Next chapter soon I hope! And I trade to get out all the spelling mistakes. please bar with me. 


	10. Chapter 10: Myuu and mewtwo meet

OK people I went thru this again! And I'm reposting it . .-_-';;; note to self: Never post a chapter at 1:30 in the morning . .. or spell check it either . . .  
  
Chapter 10: No longer alone mewtwo  
  
Kris sat on his bed holding his ness.  
  
"Aahhh" yelled a male voice in his head.  
  
"You monster" said another voice.  
  
"AAH! GET OUT!" Yelled Kris grabbing his head and shacking back and forth, he fell on the floor (His room is better then Myuu's) and then passed out from his own power.  
  
~*~*~*~*~GIOVANNI GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE! ~*~*~*~  
  
Giovanni walked down the hall. Heading to the P.H (Pokemon holders) a smile on his face. He walked out side to see 10 buildings. Each one could hold 5 commercial airplanes. He smiled as he entered the one for psychic pokemon. He saw a Lugia, celebi and a mew. Mew? But he thought they did not exist?  
  
"You come here," He said pointing at the purple cat. It came forth eyes fully glow of red. "You my small friend are coming with me" He said picking it up by its fur. It did not even cry out. He headed off to the labs.  
  
*~*~*~MYUU O_O~*~*~*~*  
  
Myuu sat in her room.  
  
'How could I think he would change?' She thought. 'I wish my pokemon were here' she sighed. She had moved to a new room. With a closet and bathroom and a nice bedroom with a table and chairs. The caller around her neck was taken off for being good.  
  
knock at the door brought her back to the world.  
  
"Come in" She said.  
  
Dr. Rebecca came in. She did not wear her white coat She had on a red t- shit and jeans.  
  
"Myuu we need to talk" She said. Myuu walked over and sat in a chair Rebecca did the same.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked. Rebecca looked at the ground.  
  
"Myuu we have a plan to get you out of here" Said Rebecca. Myuu gasped the thought of escape left her weeks ago. "Giovanni is going to start over on the Mew project.  
  
"The what?" Myuu asked confused.  
  
Rebecca sighed and then started on a long tale: "Nine years ago he got wend of a project. Some people where going to look for a pokemon called mew. Known as the most power full and rarest of all the pokemon. Giovanni founded this project. They did not find a mew but a bone holding mew DNA with this they made a clone. But this clone was more power full. It grew angry at the fact that it was only to be used for a tool and escaped. One year later Giovanni went after it and got his mind wiped out about it. But this pokemon known as mewtwo missed disabling some old computers with data and pictures about him. Giovanni saw these and soon it all came back and so he waited for a way to catch him. That's why he came back for you and made Kris. But with the radio signal out he as come acres a mew. And is planning on using it to make a new mewtwo. This mew is female so they must make a female one. But they are planning on using Kris's mew DNA to make another one. And you Kris and the new Mewtwo's are going to take over the world for Giovanni. That's way you must go"  
  
Rebecca sighed after telling that story. Myuu just looked at her, her mouth open wide with shock.  
  
"Is that why I was left in the lab? I was not needed no longer now that mewtwo came along?" Myuu asked.  
  
"Yes . . . thanks to Gage or you might be there still," Rebecca said.  
  
"What's this plan?" Myuu asked at last. Rebecca smiled and started telling Myuu.  
  
~*~*~*~DR. Stashu~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes I can do it," Said stashu looking the mew over. Mew just sat there she listened to Giovanni like any pokemon would. Stashu got a needle and stuck it in Mew's arm pulling out a blue/purple like blood. And walking over he stuck it into a computer like thing and it started to read the blood. Giovanni smiled. He patted mew on her head. She purred.  
  
~*~*~*~*Later that day (Myuu)*~*~*~*~  
  
Myuu walked down the hall of TR HQ. Most of the TR members were in there rooms. You are not allowed out after 12:00 in less you have a pass. Myuu had gotten a pass from Rebecca. She headed down the hall showing it to different people.  
  
'So close come on' She thought turning a corner. She saw they way out and the two gourds in her way. All she had to do was knock them out. She started down the hall when some one came out of a room. She was to busy thinking about what to do to see what was coming out.  
  
"Bump" Myuu fell over.  
  
"OW!" She said. She looked up. Her eyes opened with shock.  
  
"Giovanni!" She said. He looked at her blinking.  
  
"What are you doing? Its after 12:00" He said glaring at her.  
  
"I-I" She said trying to think of what to say. "I was looking for you!" She said. Giovanni was taken back at her out burst. Myuu got off the ground and stood up straight.  
  
"Why is this?" He asked. Looking strangely at her.  
  
"I was thinking. I have change my mind I will do whatever you want me to sir" She said.  
  
"Well we have been thinking a lot then" He said smiling evilly. "Why don't you stop by my office tomorrow?" He said.  
  
"Oh. . Uh. Yes sir" She said trying to smile real.  
  
"Good girl" He said patting her head. He left down the hall. She watched him turn the corner that's when she started running. The gourds looked confused. As she zoomed passed them. Alarm went off as she left. She did not put in a coed to leave so the alarms rings shot off making noises thru out the TR HQ. As soon as Myuu got out she looked around. There was Gage Sitting in his car waiting for her. She jumped into the jeep.  
  
"GO!" She yelled. Gage slammed his foot down on the gas and took off down the road.  
  
*~*~*~*~*GIO SHE IS GETTING AWAY! ~*~*~  
  
Giovanni ran back where he was just at. The gourds were gone out the door jumping into there cars and taking off after them. Then it hit him,  
  
"THAT LITTLE #$@#$" He yelled. He clicked a button on his watch. "LUGIA GO AFTER A BLUE JEEP WITH A BOY WITH BROWN HAIR AND A GIRL WITH PURPLE. THEY SHOULD BE HEADING DOWN THE DIRT ROAD CLOSE TO YOU!" He yelled into his watch. A roar was heard and flapping of wings.  
  
Kris ran down the hall.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Michelle is escaping" Giovanni answered him. "Go back to your room it's under control  
  
~*~*~MYUU~*~*~*~*  
  
Myuu looked behind her.  
  
"There fallowing us" She said. Gage only smiled. He picked up a pokeball on his belt and pushed the button on it. It opened and a gliger came out it sat on Gage's shoulder.  
  
"Ok buddy go give those Tires on the cars behind us a nice poison sting" He said.  
  
"GL!" It said taking off into the air and headed off. Myuu heard the pop of the tires. Gage slowed down and let gliger come back. The pokemon sat on his shoulder as the drove down the road.  
  
"CAA!" They heard a roar. Myuu looked up to see a big white bird.  
  
"AAHH! A LUGIA!" She yelled. Gage looked up and then at the road ahead. Pushing hard on the gas. They took off at full speed. Myuu grabbed Gligers poke ball and returned him. They drove down the road. Lugia shot an aroblast at them. But it missed. And then another one came at them  
  
"GAGE!" she yelled as the attack hit. They rolled off the side off the road rolling down the hill. Myuu closed her eyes holding onto her seat. Then it was quiet. She opened her eyes. She was upside down. She crawled out of her seat and out of the jeep. She could not put weight on her ankle her arm hurt badly and her head had a big gash in it. She pulled her way up.  
  
"Gage" she whispered. She somehow moved to the other side of the car Gage lad there. He had no seat belt on. She pulled him away from the car. She could hear the bird pokemon flying over them. She pulled him under a tree. He was out cold. He had a nasty cut in his head and his arm was in a strange way. She looked at him giving him a quick kiss on the check and then started limping away into the woods.  
  
"If I can keep Lugia away you might live," She whispered. Then she let out a loud scream to let Lugia know where she was. She heard the roar and then started deeper into the forest. An aroblast just missed her. She thought about attacking but this pokemon did not know what it was doing it was not him it was Giovanni. She could not hurt him. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she walked in her hurt ankle. She could not keep this up. Then she fell she tried to get up but was so tired.  
  
'Help' He mind shot thru the woods.  
  
"CAA!" yelled Lugia. Myuu looked up to see the bird pokemon and another pokemon. It had a purple glow about it. It put its hand up to Lugia. Lugia called out and then took off. The pokemon that sent the bird away started flouting down to the ground. Myuu fear grew. This pokemon was stranger then even she. She was scared that Giovanni had sent it after her, maybe to kill her. She got up and started limping away. Soon she fell. She looked over to see the pokemon walking to her.  
  
"GET AWAY!" She screamed. The pokemon stopped and then started again. She trade to get up but was too weak. She looked up again to see the pokemon standing over her. She could see the outline of his face. It was evil looking things started to grow dark, She saw something in is eyes . . .sorrow. . Then she passed out.  
  
Myuu opened her eyes; she saw the top of a tree. The leaves slowly moving in the wind, then she looked to her left and right. She lad in the middle of to big roots of a tree that stuck out of the ground. She was laying on leaves and tall grass that looked like some one lad there. She sat up quickly. But soon lade back down. Her head hurt badly. She just looked up at the sky. It was a bright blue and a couple clouds. Then a piece of fruit was in her face. Holding the fruit was a purple hand with three fingers.  
  
'You should eat' said a deep human like voice. She turned her head to see the evil like face. But the eyes shown good and kindness in them, the two cats like ears on his head and purple eyes. He looked like some one she knew. Kris.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
'I think you know' he said. 'Eat or not?' He added. She reached up and took the fruit.  
  
"Mewtwo?" She asked.  
  
'The one and only' He said. Myuu sat up slowly this time. She looked around to see Gage lying in another bed like nest.  
  
"Is he ok?" She asked. Pointing to Gage.  
  
'The human? He is fine. I find that humans are not as weak as they seem' Mewtwo said. Myuu looked at the fruit in her hand and then remember something.  
  
"I NEED YOU HELP!" she blurted out with out even thinking. Mewtwo about fell over.  
  
'I just helped you' He said. He sat on another big tree root. Throwing a piece of fruit up and down.  
  
"Err yea thanks. But you are in danger to! Giovanni knows about you!" Myuu told him.  
  
Mewtwo face change from friendly to mad, he dropped the fruit in his hand.  
  
'How can this be?' He asked.  
  
"My friend. She told me that you missed a couple old computers who were found by some TR members with Data and pictures of you. And when Gio saw them remembered you" Myuu said taking a deep breath. "I have more to tell you," She said. Mewtwo healed one of his fingers to his lips.  
  
'You are still tired. I do not want you passing out on me again' He said. 'Sleep now I will be back' He said. He flouted away.  
  
Myuu lade back down. She did not know if she could sleep but found it came easy to her. She slept with no dreams. Mewtwo made sure of that.  
  
~*~*~*Lab~*~*~*  
  
"We will find her. But after I finish with this" Said Dr. Stashu. To glass tubes sat there with to deformed bodies. One was a dark purple so dark it was about black. Kris watched this one; it was part of him in there. The other was pink and a light purple. It was more ahead then the other, you could see a heartbeat and lungs breathing. Kris did not like this at all. Not at all . . . 


	11. Chapter 11: A choice be twine two

Chapter 11: A choice  
  
The glass to the tube broke and scattered all over the floor. sitting on a round table like thing sat a light pink body. it was mewtwo shaped. The tail was long with a fork at the end making to pink balls shaped at the end. The tail was a light purple. It had black rings around its tail, neck ankles and wrist. Its chest was more out like then mewtwo's did not look so man like but more woman.  
  
'Where am I?' Echoed a female voice sounded like a girl in her teens. Then she opened her eyes. They were a nice dark blue very pretty.  
  
"You are in my lab," said a voice, Giovanni walked out of a shadow he must have been waiting there. Dr. stashu fallowed.  
  
'Who am I?' she asked. She looked around the room. She was not used to this freeness she missed her warm and tight place where should could sleep all day.  
  
"You are mewsha," Giovanni said. "You are my pokemon and I am your master," He said. The pokemon blink at him, she was confused at these words.  
  
"Whats a Master?" She asked.  
  
"I am a master. It is when you listen to some one no matter what. It's who you are," Giovanni said smiling evilly.  
  
'Oh so I am Mewsha and you are my master' she said. Something was clamped around her neck. She just looked at Giovanni and then around the room. She felt the cold caller on her neck.  
  
"Get the armor" Giovanni ordered.  
  
~*~*~*Myuu/dream~*~*~*~  
  
Myuu could see nothing but dark. She walked but could feel her feet hitting nothing. Then a voice echoed thru the darkness.  
  
"Help Me," it cried.  
  
"MONSTER!" Cried another voice.  
  
"It was not my fault," said the first voice.  
  
'I know that voice' Myuu thought "Kris?" She asked her voice echoing.  
  
"Myuu?" said the first voice.  
  
"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Yelled the 2 voice  
  
"NO! NO!" Yelled Kris.  
  
"Where are you?" Myuu asked.  
  
"Myuu help me" Said Kris. "Please! I'm so scared!" his voice cried to her. "I'M COMING!" She yelled and started running. Soon a light showed a door way. Kris was sitting in the light of the door way. Myuu could see his eyes red with tears. He looked up at her. He did not look like the evil and mean Kris. But some one who was scared and did not know what they were doing and where they belonged  
  
"Kris?" Myuu asked reaching out to him.  
  
"Myuu" He said reaching out to her. But right before they touched hands she sat up. She looked around. It was still daylight out and she lade be twine the to roots.  
  
"Got to help Kris" She whispered standing up. Her head did not hurt. She started walking when a hand grabbed her.  
  
"Ahh!" She yelled she turned around and looked into big brown eyes. "GAGE!" she yelled.  
  
"SORRY!" He said. Myuu give him a nice swat on the head. "Ow" He sighed.  
  
"Can you let me go now?" She asked. Gage blushed wile letting go of her arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, forgetting about the arm grab.  
  
"I'm going to help Kris," She said.  
  
"What?" Gage said shocked. "He is a bad guy," Gage added.  
  
"NO! He just needs help am I am going to help him!" She said starting to walk away. Gage jumped in front of her.  
  
"NO! You could get caught! And if that happens I will never forgive my self!" Gage cried.  
  
"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH!" she yelled at him trying to push him out of the way.  
  
"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH FOR KRIS!" he yelled at her. They glared at each other.  
  
"I had a dream. He cried out to me. Asking for help. Its not far for me to be free and not him" She said. Gage grabbed her hands and held them close (A/N Brock stile) Myuu blushed madly.  
  
"Gage what are you doing?" she whispered. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Myuu I care for you. I care a lot about you. When my father took you away I could not stop thinking about the purple haired girl I met," Gage whispered. "We could run away! We could forget about my father and TR!" Gage said. Myuu blinked. Gage leaned in and kissed her. First thing that went thru Myuu's head was how good it felt. But the thought of Kris and the clones was still in her mind. She pulled away from that warm and free life.  
  
"They would come after us. We would never have peace. Kris needs to be free. All pokemon do," She said. Gage frowned. "Myuu" he started. But she held her finger to his lips.  
  
"Gage this is what I was mint to do. I don't know about you but I have to do this" She said. Gage looked at her. And then nodded.  
  
"I'm with you," he said. She smiled at him.  
  
Mewtwo watched from behind some trees. He could feel another. But it was so strange.  
  
'How could she dream? I blocked that so she would not have nightmares' Mewtwo thought. Then he flouted out from the trees. Gage jumped back a little.  
  
"YOU!" he yelled.  
  
"Gage he is a friend" Myuu said.  
  
"I am going as well. Lets go" Mewtwo said. Myuu flew up into the air a little. Gage sighed. He could not fly. Mewtwo sighed as well.  
  
'Very well' He said lifting his hand and focusing is psychic power on Gage. He lifted Gage off the ground.  
  
"EEP" He said. Myuu rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. They took off for the TR HQ.  
  
~*~*~*Kris~*~*~*  
  
Kris sat in his room. All the lights were turned off. He sat in a corner holding his knees  
  
(A/N look I spelled it right!)  
  
The thoughts of the dark super clone where in his head. It thought simple questions. Like:  
  
Who am I?  
  
Where did I come from?  
  
What is the meaning of why I'm here?  
  
Kris was thinking the same things. Then the thought of Myuu, He knew she was coming to help him. He smiled a little. Myuu seemed so different then the other people. Myuu stayed in his mind the rest of the night.  
  
Kinda short I know but it hit the place. . .I was like "WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!"  
  
People: YOUR WRITING IT TELL US!  
  
Me: NOPE! ok REVIEW! thanks you . . . 


	12. News: marry christmas

Hello this is Myuu and I'm here to tell you something kinda sad . .  
  
You wont be seeing more chapters tell next year! Sorry but I need a brake from writing both of my story's! MARRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
(Starts Christmas music)  
  
here is a Christmas party from Angel wings!  
  
  
  
Myuu: DANCE WITH ME! *Grabs Kris and runs out to the dancing floor)  
  
Kris: o_o';; Dance?  
  
(Myuu makes Kris dance)  
  
(Giovanni sitting in a corner)  
  
Giovanni: This would be my chance but even a bad guy needs a Christmas brake! *grabs a lady and start dancing)  
  
Mewtwo: This is so strange . .  
  
Mewsha: Hello Mewtwo  
  
Mewtwo: (gulp) Hi  
  
PM: Mewsha! GET OVER HERE YOU NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT!  
  
Mewsha: But Princess Myuu . .  
  
PM: NOW!  
  
(Mewsha walks off)  
  
Mewtwo: That was the most scariest thing that ever happen to me!  
  
Mew: Aw that was so cute . . .  
  
Gage: KRIS STOP DANCING WITH MYUU!  
  
Kris: Make me!  
  
(Kris and Gage Start punching each other)  
  
Myuu: O_o';; oh my . . Myuu: Oh boys? Boys?  
  
(Keep fighting)  
  
myuu: SSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(they stop)  
  
Gage: (blink blink)  
  
Kris: (Cough)  
  
(Myuu walks off and makes Mewtwo dance)  
  
Mewtwo: O_o';; why did you have to drag me into this?  
  
Gage and Kris sit at the bar. And get some drinks.  
  
Kris: Woman . .  
  
Gage: Same here . .  
  
Kris: don't know why we put up with them.  
  
Gage: Yea we are the men! The rulers! They should listen to us!  
  
Kris: Yeah man we should go off together and start a gang up!  
  
Gage: YEAH!  
  
Myuu: Ow missltow . .  
  
(Gage and Kris both look to see Myuu standing under it)  
  
Gage: (Push's Kris over and takes off at myuu)  
  
Kris: NO WAY! (runs after Gage)  
  
Hehehe we well never know who gets the kiss! ^_^';; that's the Christmas one! Thanks all see you next year! 


	13. Chapter 12: Stuff is happening

Hey people sorry about the long wait. I have no excuse or anything just that I was lazy.  
  
Angel wings  
  
Crash  
  
The glass broke the water dripped down from the tank. The dark form sat on what was left of the table. Its body shaped like its family. Mewtwo. Its body was a dark purple nearly black but you could tell it was purple because its tail was pure black. Its tail was long and split into a fork, each end sharp as knives. It slowly opened its eyes, red as blood. The first thing it saw was something covered in gray clothing but was pink under it. It was so pretty and a strange way. It had never seen anything like it, it could feel the sadness of the thing, and the gray stuff was heavy and weighing down on it. The black thing moved standing up. It could barley feel its legs. A man walked into the room and dropped his drink, the man had on a black shirt that said R on it. He ran out of the room screaming.  
  
"DR STASHU!" Yelled the man, the black thing made little notice and walked slowly up to the gray thing.  
  
'Who are you . . .' Said a deep dark voice, all the glass in the room started to crack.  
  
'Be quit you don't want to make them mad . . ." said the gray thing moving its arms a little.  
  
'Who are you' said the booming voice again. The gray thing moved its arms again.  
  
'I am Mewsha . . ." She answered. The black thing reached up and pulled off her helmet. He just looked at her. He had no idea what she was.  
  
'Who am I?' He asked her.  
  
'I don't know' she trade to answer but the door slammed opened and the two pokemon looked at the man standing there, his lab coat had blood on it, he massed had been doing something to someone or a pokemon.  
  
"Your awake early" Said the doctor walking into the room, the black thing glared at the man; he could see fear in Mewsha's eyes.  
  
'Who are you?' Said the dark loud voice. The man picked up some paper and started writing things down.  
  
"I am the one that made you. You will call me Dr. Stashu" Stashu said. "Mewsha but that helmet back on" He added, Mewsha reached and grabbed the helmet out of the third mewtwo's hands and placed at on her head. That is when she saw the long claws on his fingers. A shiver ran down her spin, like the one Giovanni gave her.  
  
'Who am I?' said the dark voice again. "Mewthree" Answered the doctor. "It would be Mewfour but Mewsha is more mew then you are. You are the third of the clones," said Stashu.  
  
'So I am a copy? What is a mew?' said the voice anger in it. The pokemon turned to the doctor.  
  
"Just wait tell the boss gets here. He will get a real kick out of you," said Stashu reaching for a Caller. "Put this on, it will stablelize you body," he added. The pokemon reached and took it from the doctor's hand. He placed it around his wrist. He felt weaker and dizzy. Like all the energy was being drained out of him.  
  
'What did you do. . I was fine before' said the pokemon confused and anger in his voice.  
  
"We can not let you go bad like the first," said the doctor he left the room rather quickly. Even if it had no mine power he bet it could still snap his neck. He pushed a button on the way out and a glass wall came down shutting off Mewsha from the pokemon. She looked thru the glass at the pokemon as a loud roar ached the room, the glass cracked all the way down. She knew this pokemon or monster was even worse then anything in the world, it was more the psychic, it had dark.  
  
*~*~*~*Myuu~*~*~*~  
  
Myuu lately landed on the ground. Hey tail swooshed and the wind blew her hair. Mewtwo landed next to her and then a thump. Gage lade on the ground with dizzies in his eyes. Mewtwo smirked.  
  
"He did that on prepuce you know" Gage said sighing.  
  
"Yeah I know" Myuu added helping him up. They could see the HQ thru the trees. "So what's the plan?" Asked Myuu.  
  
"I thought you had one" Said Gage staring at her, which he rather liked doing.  
  
"I thought you had one!" She sighed.  
  
'You two will go in thru the back door. Knock out the guard and make your way in. Get in get out got it?' said the deep voice of Mewtwo. Gage and Myuu stared at him. 'I've been hanging around here a lot' Mewtwo added.  
  
"Uh what about you?" Asked myuu putting her hands on her hips.  
  
'I am going to the radio tower' Mewtwo said flouting into the air.  
  
"I see!" Gage said in an 'Oh I get everything' way. Mewtwo nodded and flouted into the air. 'Good luck Myuu and Human' Mewtwo said before flying off.  
  
"I have a name you know" Gage whispered. "He really does not like me does he?"  
  
"Well he is not a fan of humans and what your father did to him really would not help," Myuu said giggling a little. "Its kind of funny" she added. "Lets go"  
  
They ran around behind the trees. They were in luck only one guard. Myuu used her mind and picked up a big branch. The TR member was lighting a smoke and had his back turned. She pointed her finger at him and the branch went flying hitting him on the head and knocking him out cold.  
  
"Nice" whispered Gage running up to the door. He looked in seeing no one around. It was the back of the HQ and it was not used much. Myuu joined him and they walked in. She grabbed Gage's hand. This was something she really wished she were not doing.  
  
~*~*~*Mewtwo*~*~*~  
  
Mewtwo flew thru the air at top speed. He could see goldenrod city not to far away. The radio tower was in sight and so was the big black flag, flashing a red R on it. Mewtwo frowned at the sight and flew up to it ripping it off and throwing it off the building. And saw the door into the building on the roof and thought it better to take it quit. He did not want to be sounded by Team rockets. And walked to the door and opened it. Seeing a dark staircase leading to nowhere it felt. Mewtwo started to step down the stairs. He reached another door; opening it slowly he entered a dark room. He was just about to use his power to flash up the room when. Something wrapped around his leg.  
  
'What the' He said turning down the pull the thing off, but something got his arm, he could not pull it free. He trade to push it off with his mind but it only grew tighter. Now it was on his other arm and leg, he pulled at it growling. It got around his neck and back, and even around his head. He could not move at all.  
  
'Giovanni . . .' Mewtwo said glaring into the darkness. Whatever was around him pushed his powers back. It was like if he had no powers at all.  
  
"Very good my friend, once we get the girl back my plan will be in place, now that I got you out of the way" Said the evil voice, the lights flipped on and Giovanni stood there in front of the door. The black vines wrapped around Mewtwo where coming out of the walls.  
  
"Wonderful things no? My own little idea" Said Giovanni pulling on one of them, Mewtwo glared at him, his could still use his mind on others he bet.  
  
"Don't even try it, anything happens to me and Myuu will die" Giovanni glared evilly.  
  
'At least I would be rid of you' Mewtwo said, deep down he knew he could not do it. He could not take an evil life and pure one.  
  
Snap  
  
A mettle band sat around Mewtwo's ankle.  
  
'A trick I should I known' Mewtwo thought to himself, Myuu was too important for Gio to kill her it was a trick to get the band on. Ugh.  
  
"Thank you for your time, I am now going to go see my new clones" Giovanni said laughing evilly. (A/N Enter cheesy laugh here)  
  
*~*~*~Mewsha~*~*~  
  
'What to do what to do' she thought as the glass cracked even more.  
  
'Mewthree stop it! They will punish you!' Mewsha yelled. She watched him knock over tables and tanks, trying to get out. 'It will be ok please' she added. But his rage was UN stopple.  
  
'Mewthree stop it for me' She cried out. He stopped and looked at her.  
  
'Why should I stop for you?' He said glaring at her. 'Human pet' he added.  
  
'Because we are family' Mewsha cried. Pulling off her helmet. 'We are both clones and we both have the same mother in a way' She said. He looked at her.  
  
Family?  
  
'Tell me more' He said his voice softer. Mewsha smiled.  
  
~*~*~*Kris*~*~*~  
  
Kris walked down the hall of TR HQ he was heading to the lab, he had a plan. It was something he did not want to do. He could feel the knife in his pocket. If his planned worked he would lose his life in it as well. But it would buy them all time.  
  
And they need more time.  
  
Chapter 14: The last battle (Part one) 


	14. chapter 13: the last battle: rage

Writers block must die! Die! Er sorry people who are reading (which seems few) [Cries]  
  
I want REVIEWS people please. Thanks to the one person who gave me one, love ya! [glares at the other people]  
  
Chapter 14: The last battle Part one: Rage  
  
Gagieboy and Myuu-chan (Woot)  
  
Gage led the way with Myuu behind him. Gage held his hand out and Myuu stopped. He peeked his head around the corner two TR members stood there talking.  
  
"Sshh listen" Gage whispered.  
  
"That clone is making a mess in the lab, I wonder about the other? I heard it's not that strong," Whispered one, a man with bright red hair.  
  
"I heard its powers are going to be used differently and is going to be used to heal and read minds. And even has the power to change form" said the other one, a girl with ugly green hair.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" asked the guy.  
  
"Got it out of the TR logs" said the girl.  
  
"Oh you are going to get killed doing that," said the boy smirking. "Show me"  
  
"Ok" said the girl heading off, the boy fallowing.  
  
Gage turned the corner after they left.  
  
"So one of Mewtwo things is more like a spy" Said Gage. Myuu tapped his shoulder.  
  
"I don't think we are going the right way. I can feel Kris that way" she whispered pointing down another hall.  
  
"But is room is this way" said Gage pointing down the hall they were going to go down.  
  
"Yeah but he is this way" Myuu said heading that way. Gage sighed and fallowed her. They ran down the halls stopping here and there trying not to be seen. Which was easy in the day since most of the rockets had left.  
  
~*~*~Kris*~*~*~  
  
Kris stood in front of the lab. The knife in his pocket and one thing on his mind,  
  
'Stop the monster'  
  
He typed in the code, which he got from Stashu by reading his mind. The door opened, the female Mewtwo was sitting on the ground holding her helmet, she looked like she was sleeping. The glass wall was broken and all over the floor.  
  
The male one was. "Wow" Kris whispered at the sight of the thing. It was leaning against the wall sleeping to. Kris took a step into the room and Mewsha's ear moved to the sound, she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
'What are you doing here' she said to him, standing up. This brought Mewthree's addiction. He opened his eyes and glared at the human that had entered the room. He saw Kris's tail swing back and forth and his cat like ears.  
  
'What is it?' asked the booming voice. Mewthree stood straight up, which made him about 7"2' in height.  
  
'It's a Zeem, I told you about him' Said Mewsha.  
  
"This is very cool to see both of you" Said Kris reaching into his pocket. "But if I don't do what I am going to do the world is going to be in darkness for a long time" Said Kris. He pulled the knife out of his pocket and jumped at Mewthree, he dodge quickly and Kris hit the wall.  
  
"Stand still" Kris whispered, trying to focus his power on it to slow it down.  
  
It was not working.  
  
Crud stupid dark types Kris thought as Mewthree charged him. Kris jumped out of the way, but Mewthree caught him by the arm digging his claws into it, Kris yelled in pain. He stabbed at Mewthree with his free arm and just about hit him in the neck with the knife. But he cut along the chest of the pokemon, Mewthree roared in pain. Kris pointed his knife at mewthree and stabbed at him. But he did not hit Mewthree.  
  
'Ugh' said Mewsha's voice as she touched the knife in her stumich. The blue blood dripped out of the armor, which did little help stopping the knife. And she fell down in front of Mewthree. Kris stood there watching in shock. Mewthree could not believe what this thing, No his sister had just done for him. The knife had gone thru her armor.  
  
'What have you done' cried Mewthree bending down to Mewsha and pulled out the knife, throwing it down. It slid down to Kris's feet. He could still finish the job, but what about the female. He was not going to kill her was he? She was not so important to the plans was she?  
  
Slam! Kris went flying across the room. Mewthree was now in rage.  
  
Myuu-chan  
  
Myuu and Gage ran down the halls and stopped in front of the lab. Crashing sounds and roars came from it. "I don't want to know" Myuu said. Gage started to push numbers into the pad by the door. It opened. Kris went flying out the door and into the hall wall. A black thing was charging them. Myuu and Gage jumped out of the way.  
  
"IT'S GOING TO KILL KRIS!" Yelled Myuu she jumped in front of the thing. But its rage had gone to far and it only pushed her away. She went flying back into the room. Gage ran in after her and found her lying by a gray, pink body. It was breathing fast and blue blood was dripping from its stomach. Myuu sat up and shook her head.  
  
"Whoa that thing is strong" She said, and then turned to the body next to her. "AAH!" she said jumping up.  
  
'Help me.... ' Said the feminine voice. Mewsha's breathing was slowing down. Myuu looked at her, this thing was part of her she had to help it. Myuu reached down touching her hands to the metal and the deep cut. She focused her power on the cut and a small white light shown under her fingers. The light grew soft and then it was gone, Myuu pulled her now blue bloody fingers away, you could see thru the small cut in the armor the deep gash was healed. Myuu helped the Mewtwo up. That's when Gage and Kris came flying into the room.  
  
"MYUU?" Kris yelled as he stood up. 'She came back, SHE CAME BACK?' He thought.  
  
"Stop," said the dark voice Myuu has heard so many times. Myuu Gage and Kris turned to see Giovanni and some other TR members standing in the doorway, a passed out mewthree lade on the floor in front of the door. Myuu backed away. They were caught.  
  
"Crud" she whispered, looking around the room for a way out. Kris seemed like he was doing the same thing but Gage stood there shocked. Myuu was backing away, fear tacking over. Mewsha was backing up with her. They could since each other's fears. They knew something bad was coming.  
  
"Michelle how nice of you to come back" Said Giovanni, one of the TR members pointed a gun and so did the others. The first one shot, but Myuu stopped it with telepathic block and the thing flouted in the air right in front of her chest. It was a needle with blue water in it.  
  
"Very good now can you stop them all?" Said Giovanni smirking evilly. Myuu glared at him and got in a protive stand, the guns went off. Myuu and Kris stopped most of them but a couple got thru, one hit Myuu hard in the arm. Then another in her leg, Mewsha screamed. Gage fell over being hit by one would knock any human out. Myuu held on to catchiness for a while but she could feel herself grow tired. The guns stopped she now had one in her shoulder and one in her waist. Giovanni just watched smiling. Myuu fell on the ground.  
  
Not over echoed Myuu's voice before she lost catchiness.  
  
*~*~*~Mewtwo~*~*~* AAAHHH! He yelled pulling on his bonds, He synced the others in trouble, He pulled even harder, one of his bonds cut thru his wrist, he screamed in pain.  
  
Can't lose must keep going he said pulling harder as the dark purple blood dripped out of his wrist. He fell to his knees.  
  
At lest these things let me do that he thought. He took deep breaths thinking, but he could no longer think. He could not do anything.  
  
So . . .. Tired he thought. Mewtwo slowly closed his eyes, the pain calming his breath steady. He fell asleep in the hands of his worst enemy.  
  
!*!*!*!Myuu!*!*!*!*  
  
Myuu slowly opened her eyes, she could see the ceiling made out of metal, and She sat up quickly looking around the room. She lied on a bed of metal sticking out of the wall. The room was small with only one door that had a small window on it, on the other side of the room there was another bed like thing, Kris lade on that still passed out. Other then that they were both alone. Myuu noticed the band around her leg, she sighed deeply very angry that her plan did not work. But what was Kris up too? How did that Mewtwo get so hurt? And what in the world was the monster? Where was Mewtwo?   
  
So many questions Kris's voice entered her mind; She looked over at him he was sitting up.  
  
"Don't read my mind," She growled. She sat holding her knees to her chest.  
  
"I don't even know why they put me with you" He said growling.  
  
"I hate you too," she says sticking her tong out at him.  
  
"Oh I should kill you right now" he said angrily and standing up.  
  
"Try it they will only punish you" she said glaring at Kris. He sits back down in defeat.  
  
The room goes quit and a humming sound fells the air.  
  
"Ugh I hate the radio thing.. wait" Myuu said standing up, "Its still going? But Me.oh no" she said if fear and looks out the small window.  
  
"What are you talking about" Kris said looking down at the floor.  
  
"My friend was going to go stop that thing.if he has not by now something had to have happen" She said sitting back down and closing her eyes. "Why me"  
  
"You've said that before but it was 'Why I'" Kris said looking up at her, she opened her eyes and his purple met her blue. He looked away.  
  
"What happened to you anyway, first you try to kill me then next you save my life and now you are so up tight," Myuu said sitting up straight. You could hear the sounds of people walking by.  
  
"I just.nothing" he said staring at the wall. Another moment of silence filled the air the two Zeems looked away from each other. Myuu broke the quite once again.  
  
"Kris, I know you're not this cruel. I want to know the truth behind you, I know you know mine which I don't even understand," she said getting up and sitting on his side of the room.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" He growls sitting as far away as he can from the female who was tacking up his space.  
  
"You don't have to, but it would be nice to know" she said letting the male zeem relax a little.  
  
"Fine" He said turning to her and crossing his arms. "I was born in a tube the scientist thought they could create something stranger then the clone, but when I awoke they thought me dumb when I could not even use my mind to speak, they did not understand my powers had not grown in yet" Kris told Myuu, he felt a little better but yet alarmed.  
  
"You had no family?" Myuu asked a little confused.  
  
"Oh my mother probably is some rocket who volunteered" Kris said "I was going to be locked away like you but Giovanni took pity on me and trained me to be a rocket, my tail and ears grew in and at the age of five my power were fully develop-" But he was cut short by Myuu.  
  
"YOU MEAN I WAS LOCKED AWAY FOR NO REASON?" She yelled.  
  
"No the truth behind that is Giovanni was losing the war against a kid and had to go underground for 10 years" Kris said, "I went with him as a bodyguard" he added.  
  
"Why did you change Kris? Why did you go against the one who raised you" Myuu said she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"When I saw that mans face, I knew I was doing something so wrong even Ho- oh was in pain" Kris said.  
  
Quit.  
  
"Whose face?" She asked.  
  
"The man I killed"  
  
Myuu gasped, thinking about tacking another human's life, even a pokemon's would be horrible.  
  
"I did not mean to, He jumped at me I pushed him back, the window." Kris thought about going on but stopped at the baby blue eyes digging into his soul.  
  
"Kris its ok, you never mint to. You have to forgive your self, I forgive you" Myuu said tacking his hand. Kris could only look at her.  
  
"Myuu.I" He stopped she add scooted closer with out him noticing and lade her head on his shoulder. "Its ok" she said closing her eyes. "Its ok"  
  
~*~*~*Gage*~*~*~*  
  
"AAHH" Gage yelled as the whip hit his bear back, the floor was stained with blood. He was changed to the wall of the dungeons of the HQ or that's what most of the rockets called it. It was more like a jail. The man who was whipping him had huge muscled arms his long black sleeves pulled up and blond hair, a scar across his eye.  
  
"That'll do," said the dark voice, Giovanni stood on the outside of the caged room wear Gage bled. The man stopped and stepped out of the room.  
  
"You are not my son you are my prisoner, you shall die here slowly" Giovanni said he turned and left the man fallowing.  
  
"Oh God help me, please" Gage whispered before passing out.  
  
Ugh clifys are evil . . .o.o I know I said there were only two chapters left and this is one of them but there might be two left still inless I get a good idea for the last one.  
  
Woot don't you just love writers block.  
  
Review please . . .PLEASE! 


	15. Chapter 14 last battle: Big bang

Last chapter, I ran a spell check but its so long I did not have time to read it . .so sorry for grammer mess ups in advance!  
  
Chapter 15: The last battle: Big bang  
  
Myuu woke up lying on her side of the room Kris was on the other. He was asleep still. She stood up stretching her back. And looked around, she was depressed a little but knew she and her friends were going to make it. She reached up and touched the wall running her hands down it tell she reached the bed. She looked up and at the window on the small door, glaring at it like it should melt away. She bent down and started to pull and push and yank on the metal band, knowing there was no way she could get it off. She stood up, angry at herself and the world for letting this happen, she banged her leg against the wall, hearing the ring of the metal band hitting it, now her foot hurt, but she banged it again, harder and harder each time, tears ran down her face, she did not notice them. She kicked harder again, feeling her leg in pain but her anger driving her on. She reared back ready to start another banging, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, he turned to see Kris standing there, tears in his eyes.  
  
"I know it hurts," he said. She closed her eyes letting the tears run down and dropping to the floor. Kris reached around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
"Its ok, let it out" he said rubbing her back, Myuu did not know but Kris was crying with her. His tears dripping on her shoulder as she lad her head on his chest. Then Myuu looked up into Kris's purple eyes, and he stared into her blue. She moved forward and so did he, there lips touching each other's, Myuu's body tingling. Kris shivered, not the cold shiver but the kind you get when something wonderful happens. Then a word entered Myuu's mind.  
  
'Gage'  
  
She pulled away, wrapping her arms around her and turning away. Kris stood there very confused his hands still out at the spot Myuu was before.  
  
"Myuu, I." Kris started but could not finish, for he had nothing to say, or could not think of something. Myuu turned back to him.  
  
"Its not you its just." she trilled off looking anywhere but Kris's hurt eyes.  
  
"There is someone," Kris said tightening his fist with a little sadness and anger.  
  
"Lets just.wait yes that's it. I mean who knows what's going to happen. We cant," She said, turning away and staring at the wall, which was much better then Kris's eyes. He stood there, thinking of something to say when the door opened, Myuu backed up and stood by Kris, he placed his hand on her shoulder ready to fight no matter what came thru that door. Ready to protect his love. A being stepped into the room it was a woman, she had long curly brown hair, and golden brown eyes. Another woman she had a dress on and blond hair in a bun.  
  
"Nicole?" Myuu whispered, "Rebecca?" "Yes" Answered Rebecca.  
  
"We are going to get you guys out of here" said Nicole smiling. Myuu walked up and hugged Nicole, Nicole giving her a hug back.  
  
"I know Dr, Rebecca but I don't know you" Kris said, he was getting more confused by the minute.  
  
"I'll explain later, lets get those bands off" Rebecca said bending down to Myuu's leg and taking out a screw driver like thing. She put it up by a red button and clicks a button on the screw thing. She band fell off; Myuu smiled and twisted her foot in freedom. Rebecca went to Kris and did the same thing.  
  
"Now lets go," Nicole said, heading out the door. The group made there way down the hall and around corners. Soon the stopped at a door, Nicole opened the door.  
  
"The cell" She said darkly.  
  
"Why are we here?" Asked Myuu looking down the dark stairs.  
  
"Gage is down there," Rebecca said. Myuu seemed a little shock then she started down the stairs, the rest fallowing her. She entered a room with rows of cells. She looked in each one to she came to one with a bloody and battered body laying in its own blood, Myuu covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes. She glared at the lock running her hand over it and hearing the click sound. She opened the cell door, she ran in running to Gage's side. His shirt was gone, it was in shreds on the floor covered in blood, the cut and bruised body of her dear friend, and he even lay in his own blood. Breathing slowly, he looked asleep. Painful sleep like he was hopping not to wake. Kris stood at the door.  
  
"Oh heaven" Kris said walking into the room and knelling down by Myuu, she had her hands on his chest, she did not care her pants and hands were soaked in blood. Rebecca walked in knelling down and checking his pulse. She looked at Myuu and shook her head.  
  
"He wont make it, nothing can save him" Rebecca said, Myuu cold hear the gasp of Nicole. And the sad sigh of Kris. Myuu's heart beat faster; a thought an idea entered her mind.  
  
'I saved that Mewtwo I can save Gage' she thought, she reached her hands above Gage's head, his bloody and beaten face seemed so calmed yet in pain. Her hands started glowing the same white light, his body was healing..  
  
But she had so much to do, her energy grew lower, Kris put his hands on hers.  
  
"Myuu you can't you'll kill your self" he said, she paid no attention and kept on healing. Kris watched, as Myuu grew tired, not wanting to stop her, hopping. She was getting tired, but she had only gotten to the top of his chest. Kris reached over and put his hand on hers and his started to glow, the light growing bright and they worked together healing this mans body..  
  
After about en hour they had finished, Myuu stood up, looking over Gages body, which was clean now, but the blood on the floor was getting his back red. He breathed slowly; she bent down and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Wake up" she whispered, nothing happen. She grew a little angry. And she bent down again.  
  
"WAKE UP" she yelled, Gage bolted up, screaming a little. Now he was out of breath, after taking a couple deep breaths he look around.  
  
"Myuu?" he said, he jumped up and hugged her, then he kissed her, she blushed, everyone blushed, but Kris stood there a little annoyed and jealous but decided not to say anything.yet. They made there way up the stairs, Gage shirtless (A/N woot hotness) Kris a little mad, and Myuu about to explode with happiness. The group made their way; it was a lot harder then for when it was just gage and Myuu since their group was bigger. But soon they could see the doors out, the doors to freedom. Myuu smiled but it was cut short with a voice.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" said the voice Myuu was so sick of she wanted to turn around walk up to that man and turn him inside out. The group turned around. Giovanni was standing there with his group of men. But this time he had a gun himself.  
  
"You know this is turning out like a bad movie," Rebecca said. She pulled out a gun from her jeans, and so did Nicole. They held up badges.  
  
"We are the league rangers, you have broken the law of cloning, hybrid and pokemon mind control, please surrender or you will have to be taken by force," said the two together at the same time. Gage stood there a little shocked.  
  
"When did my nanny change into a police woman?" He asked, Rebecca and Nicole sweat dropped.  
  
"Explain later" they both said pointing there guns at the rockets.  
  
"Here that? They think we are going to give up, when they have two guns and we have 16" Giovanni laughed.  
  
"Don't forget super Zeems on are side," Kris said. His fist clinched hard and his knuckles white. Giovanni laughed.  
  
"Kris, Kris.don't you know you were never in the plan? But was leftover from the Zeem project, so in other words, I don't need you" Giovanni said lifting his gun and shooting before anyone could react. Kris gasps, holding is stomach, he coughed and fell on one knee and then onto the floor. Myuu screamed bending down to his side.  
  
"Don't even try healing him, its no use. I use a special bullet that you can not heal" Giovanni said, smiling evilly. Kris coughed, reaching up and touching Myuu's face.  
  
"I'm ok, get out of here" Kris said coughing. Nicole glared at Giovanni.  
  
"That was uncalled for Giovanni" Nicole said coldly, she thought about shooting but even if she hit Gio the others would kill them.  
  
"Lots of things are uncalled for" Giovanni said, chuckling. Myuu stood up; tears ran down her face for what she felt like the 100th time. She glared at Giovanni and then she stretched out her arms.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH" she screamed as a whit like shown out thru the room, blinding Giovanni and the rockets. By time they could see again, Myuu, Gage, Kris, Rebecca and Nicole were gone. Giovanni blinked and then turned to his men.  
  
"Go after them you fools!" he yelled.  
  
~*~*~Somewhere safe~*~*~  
  
Giovanni not knowing it, but Myuu had somehow found the energy to teleport them all to a clearing, the same place she was with Mewtwo. They all fell and hit the ground since Myuu was off a little bit and teleported them into the air a couple feet. After the fall Myuu went over to Kris and bent down beside him, he was still breathing but her fear was he was going to die on him. Die.  
  
"It my not be able to heal but maybe I can get it out" she said putting her hand over the spot where the bullet hole was, she focused her power and a purple light shown and Kris cried out in pain, out of the hole came a black bullet with the smallest red R on it. Myuu thru it with her mind it flying and digging into a tree. She did the best she could healing the inside but he was going to be weak.  
  
"Well can you explain now?" Gage asked. Nicole, Rebecca and Myuu lade Kris against a tree for rest.  
  
"I was assigned to be a mole in TR 15 years ago, I joined TR as your nanny, bet way to get close to you and your father. 15 years I waited to get dirt on him, but I found you much different then you father, Rebecca my daughter joined later as a doctor to help me" Nicole explained.  
  
"So you're her mother?" Asked Gage. Nicole nodded.  
  
"Where to now?" asked Rebecca, she had joined the little meeting but Myuu stayed by Kris.  
  
"We need to get Kris and Myuu to the HQ and out of the hands of Giovanni" Nicole said. She had pulled out a small TV like thing and was talking into it now.  
  
"No, I am not going to be locked away" Myuu said, she pushed some of Kris's hair out of his face. "You know that's what they will do"  
  
Rebecca and Nicole went quit. Gage stood there listening.  
  
"We are going to the radio tower," Kris whispered.  
  
"Now" Myuu added.  
  
The group had decided on this and now Myuu was trying to teleport them again, but was not having any luck. Nicole pushed a button and a blue car drove up.  
  
"My car" Rebecca said a little happy. "You kept it mom!" she added.  
  
"Everyone in" Nicole said. Rebecca and Nicole got in the front and Gage Myuu and Kris in the back, they drove down the road at a fast speed not wanting any TR visitors. They made the way down the dirt road, soon leaving the Alex forest and saw the tall buildings of goldenrod city. They drove down the street of the city, some people were out but most had gone depressed or looking for their missing pokemon. They drove down the road stopping at the big metal building. The radio single grew stronger, Myuu got out of the car and Gage got out helping Kris. Rebecca and Nicole started to get out but Myuu stopped them.  
  
"This is our fight, go get your friends we might need help" Myuu said, she took Kris's hand and Gages and flouted up into the air. Gage closed his eyes, he was not one for heights, and Kris reached up and took Myuu's hand with both of his. He needed more support. The flouted up, to the very top, they could see a door open, Myuu poked her head in and Gage helped Kris in, fallowing Myuu down the steps they entered a dark room, but Myuu and Kris could see much better the Gage. They walked into the room looking around.  
  
"MEWTWO!" Myuu yelled running over to the passed out pokemon, she looked at the wires and then at the band on his leg. Then she looked around the room trying to find a control panel or something. She found it; she walked over to the buttons on the walls and pushed a big red one. The wires shot off and Mewtwo fell to the ground, he slowly opened his eyes, and stood up quickly, he looked around the room. Then he reached down and pulled in the band. Myuu walked over and used her power to shock it right off.  
  
'How did you know? Never mind' he said he seemed confused but would not let them know that. Myuu had the feeling it was going to be over, but it was going to get a lot worse before the end. Myuu walked over to gage and Kris, Kris a little intimidated by Mewtwo but Gage use to him by now. "Lets get the c-" Myuu was cut off but a loud cracking sound, the roof, it was moving. No opening. Myuu looked up to see the clouds had gathered and no sun could be seen, the roof was gone now. She looked around to see a battle arena. She gulped looking at her friends but they were not looking at the roof or the floor, they were looking over at the wall. Myuu took a deep breath afraid to look but she forced her self to turn, there stood to pokemon each in armor. One had a long light purple tail the other a black one, Myuu could here the low growl of Mewtwo and could feel the fear in Gage, Kris had a bitter anger feeling.  
  
"Well I guess I can just see how powerful you and these Mewtwo's are" Giovanni said. He walked into the room, and into the trainer battle box. Mewtwo seemed ready to charge Giovanni and rip his heart out, Myuu felt the same, and she wanted to kill him so bad.  
  
"It's a battle you want, it's a battle you get. The last one, if we win you stop your evil ways for the rest of your life" Myuu said bitterly.  
  
"And if I win?" Giovanni said with a smirk. "I know, you listen to me with no back talk and abbey me, and your friends may live" Giovanni said chuckling. He nodded and Mewsha's and Mewthree's Eyes glow brighter, Her blue and his red. Myuu stepped into the arena and Mewtwo fallowed. Kris trade to pull away but Gage stopped him, he was too weak to fight, be he did not want to believe that. Myuu gave him a look and her knew that he would just get in the way.  
  
"He is still alive? Wow maybe I should have shot him again" Giovanni joked; Myuu's rage was rising.  
  
"You F#(^$@# B*(#$)(*" Myuu yelled flying up into the air, Gage was a little shocked that she even knew such words but guessed that she did live in the HQ for awhile. Giovanni had lost his glee and snapped his fingers, The Mewtwo's flew into the air, Mewtwo flew up into the air as well then it started. Mewtwo and Mewthree charging each other, Mewthree lashing out with his long claws and Mewtwo shooting dark balls. Mewsha stood there, then she held up her hand energy gathered to form a dark blew ball. Myuu held up her hand and a white like ball glow in her palm. They fired at each other, each dodging.  
  
Mewtwo was having a hard time since the dark pokemon had gone to use dark moves. But being part psychic gave him the ability to teleport. So he kept on Mewtwo's tail as Mewtwo teleported and shot dark balls. Mewtwo held up both hands and a huge dark ball formed, he shot it at the dark pokemon, but it dodge with ease with teleport. Mewtwo looked around but could not see it anywhere. He sensed but could not find him. Something grabbed him from behind and had him in an arm hold.  
  
'Die' he heard the dark face, a pain filled his shoulder and then again. Mewtwo let out a scream in pain which was a  
  
"Meewww" Mewthree had crunched into Mewtwo's shoulder, he released him from the hold and Mewtwo flouted there he had his other hand in his shoulder. The blood dripping, Mewthree charged at Mewtwo, Mewtwo teleporting, they started to do this for a while.  
  
But at the same time Myuu and Mewsha were at it. Myuu was growing tired and so was Mewsha but they both did not stop. Myuu could since the pokemon's sadness and not wanting to do this. Myuu shot another white ball of psychic energy, and then entered the pokemon's mind.  
  
Hello? Myuu said.  
  
What the? Get out! Cried the young and scared voice.  
  
I want to help you Myuu said.  
  
How can you help? I don't need help  
  
Yes you do! You don't want to be doing this do you? Myuu asked.  
  
I uh.no said the voice in a depressed manner.  
  
Why don't you just not listen to him and join us? Myuu asked.  
  
If I don't abbey I will be punished, I don't want to be hurt anymore  
  
Myuu and Mewsha kept shooting there attacks but knowing they would miss, just to let Giovanni think there still at it.  
  
How can he when you'll be on are side? He cant touch you Myuu said.  
  
These metal bands are different, one push of a button and we are struck with bolts of electricity Mewsha cried.  
  
Myuu stopped firing and so did Mewsha they watched each other.  
  
"I can fix that" Myuu said forming a white ball, it shot off at Mewsha but she did not dodge or move at all, the psychic ball hit her smack in the neck, she ignored the burning pain as it started to dig into her neck but she pushed it away and the ball flew off and hit the wall. She band around her neck was burning hot, Mewsha quickly reached up and pulled on it hard.  
  
Snap  
  
The band fell off and hit the ground, Giovanni stood there a little shocked. Mewsha reached up and pulled off her helmet. And then started to take the rest off.  
  
"MEWSHA STOP! GET BACK TO FIGHTING OR ELLS!" Giovanni yelled. Mewtwo and Mewthree stopped to watch what was going on.  
  
After Mewsha had gotten the armor off she walked over to where Kris and Gage were.  
  
'No more' she said then she looked up at Mewthree. Mewthree nodded and he reach up and took off his helmet. Giovanni turned red with rage, He pulled out a remote and pushed down hard in the red button. Mewthree screamed in pain, and fell to the ground, he kept screaming and tugging on the band, trying to pull it off but only more pain.  
  
"STOP THIS OR I WILL KILL HIM" Giovanni said "I HAVE CLONED ONCE I WILL DO IT AGAIN" He yelled.  
  
"NO!" Mewsha yelled, she shot a blue energy ball at Giovanni, it hit his hand and he screamed in pain, the remote shattered, and Mewthree took deep breaths. Mewtwo walked up to Mewthree, Mewtwo took a big gulp. Myuu knew he was swallowing his pride. He reached out and pulled on the color using his mind to crack it. It fell off into the floor. Mewthree looked up at Mewtwo. Their eyes met and Myuu saw that they respected each other. Mewthree got up and Mewtwo and him made their way back to where the others were, Myuu was the only one still standing in the arena.  
  
"You lost Giovanni, Go away and don't come back," Myuu ordered.  
  
"I have not lost" Giovanni said, gasping and gripping his arm.  
  
"Code a ordered by Giovanni Rocket," He said. A soft but high whistle entered thru out the room, The Mewtwo's reached up and grabbed there ears, screaming in pain, Then Kris started to too, then it hit Myuu's ears, she felt the pain. She screamed like she had never before trying to block out the sound. The mewtwos started to fall, and Kris was on one knee, Gage was trying to figure out what was happening, but Giovanni just smiled. Myuu was now on both knees. She held her ears; she could feel Gage's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Gage save the pokemon, save the world" She said. She could not hold on much longer. Gage did not know what to do, how could he? A human no powers nothing save the world? He ran, ran out of the room, Giovanni to busy watching them suffer to notice him. Gage entered the control room, no one there. He quickly looked around and found the card slot. He type in on the computer but nothing happen.  
  
"Come one," He said typing. The screen read.  
  
'Code needed' He typed in code after code using different words, like pokemon, master, and evil bad guy, Giovanni. But then he wrote.  
  
'My world'  
  
And the card popped out of its slot and the radio wav went off.  
  
! *!*!*!pokemon holders!*!*!*!  
  
Lugia blinked, and so did celebi and Mew. All of the legendrys had been moved to there rare holders.  
  
'What's going on?' Celebi asked mew.  
  
'I think we better find Mewtwo' she told celebi.  
  
'Great battle we must go the ones who need use' said Ho-oh, the graceful pokemon shot out a shot of fire burning the door, and it flew out, fallowed by lugia celebi and mew and the legendy birds and beast. They are much faster then any car or other pokemon and soon made it to the tower. Ho-oh landing on a near by building and Lugia just flew over ahead. Legendry birds and beast found places to see and if they were needed a place to jump in.  
  
Mew flew down she wanted to help Mewtwo. But was caught up by the high- pitched whistle which was only working on mew like pokemon. Mew fell onto the ground grabbing onto her ears. She lied in the corner of the arena unnoticed. Celebi flew down and put her arm on mew.  
  
Gage stamped on the card breaking it into a hundred pieces. And then entered the room, but the high whistle was still going. Myuu and the others could not hold on much longer. Myuu fell over passing out from the pain.  
  
She dreamed.  
  
She was walking on nothing just black space. Then she could see Kris, he reached out to her, but then Gage was reaching out and Mewtwo Mewsha Mewthree, they all needed her, but how could she?  
  
"Help Me," they all cried. Myuu had tears running down her face as she trade to grab her friends, but each time she about touch one it would be gone. Then they were all gone, Myuu was alone, all alone. She looked around.  
  
"Hello?" she asked  
  
No answer  
  
"Its all your fault" echoed her friend's voices  
  
"NO ITS NOT!" She yelled.  
  
"You let us down"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"NOOOOOO" Myuu bolted up, the white glow brightening up the area; She could no longer hear the whistle even if she knew it was still going. The others had passed out. She flew up into the air. Her light shinning up the whole room, Giovanni stood there his mouth opened with shock.  
  
"NO MORE!" She yelled. The whistle-stopped, it seemed like the whole world was holding its breath. Myuu's eyes rolled back into her head, the glow grew so that all you could see of Myuu was her hands. The others started to wake up, the mewtwo's stood up. Kris stood up. They looked up, Kris gasped, and Gage was standing by him just staring at the being glowing in the sky.  
  
"NO MORE" echoed the mind voice of Myuu. The light grew more and more.  
  
"OH NO!" Yelled Kris pushing Gage drown and putting up a shield. Mewthree pushed Mewtwo and Mewsha down and did the same. The light grew more and more. Giovanni could not move stunned with fear.  
  
The building went up in a huge explosion. The tower fell to the ground, rubble.  
  
Quit.  
  
Gage coughed, he was barred under the rubble, Kris lade on top of him.  
  
"Kris cough Kris wake up" Gage whispered. Kris coughed into Gages face. "Thanks." Gage said sadly. Kris moved a little. He closed his eyes and the rubble started moving away, giving them a way out. The crawled out, it was a miracle none of them had broken bones and Kris seem to be regaining his straight. They stood on the ruble looking around at what was left of the building.  
  
"Hello?" Gage called out.  
  
'Over here' said a deep voice, Kris and Gage made there way over to a metal sheet. Gage and Kris lifted it. Mewthree came out from under it, helping Mewsha, she was limping a little, Mewtwo crawled out next he stood up and looked around.  
  
'Wow' Mewsha said. "MYUU!" Gage yelled he started to look around; Kris just closed his eyes and focused his energy.  
  
"She is over there" he said flying up a little and made his way to the middle of the rubble.  
  
'MEWTWO!' yelled a small squeaky voice; he looked up to see Celebi and Mew. Mew flew down and hugged her Brother. Which looks kind of strange when you think about it.  
  
'Mew I am glad your ok but right now we must find Myuu' Mewtwo said flouting up into the air and making his way to the spot where Gage was digging and Kris was moving things with his mind. Soon they came to a limp and racked body, her clothes gone from her attack and dirty from head to toe. Gage got down and pulled her out, Kris took off his shirt and laid it over her. Kris then took her from Gage and flouted out of the rubble area. Gage and the others fallowed. Kris flouted down onto the sidewalk and held Myuu in his arms. Gage bent down and felt her pulse. A crowed was gathering but they did not car. The Leage police had come and was holding the crowed off, Rebecca ran up with a bag and started tacking things out of it, testing and giving shots and wrapping Myuu up.  
  
"I don't think she will make it," she said. The group was struck with shock, since there damage was much worse the Gage's was and they needed both Myuu and Kris to heal him, how would they save her?  
  
The sun came out. Sparkles fell from the sky, Ho-oh was flying overhead, the others had gone home and the pokemon were coming back as well. Mewtwo Mewsha Mewthree and Mew flouted above the group watching them, they wanted to help but could not think of anything.  
  
The Sparkles hit Myuu on the face and other people; Ho-oh turned around and called out a long call like a song. Myuu opened her eyes. And looked up at Kris and Gage, her to lovers.  
  
"Hey guys," she said, and then she looked around. "Can I have some clothes?" she asked. Gage picked her up Kris walking by Gage and the police made room for them to leave. No one stopping them, they just kept walking.  
  
The end  
  
Hoped you guys liked, there is a sequel to this coming out soon I hope. Its going to be called "Angel Kiss" its going to be more of a romance. ^_^ Oh yeah and Gio died . . .;_; now I need a new bad guy. Oh well. Review! 


End file.
